Climax French
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Fuyuki and the Keroro Platoon are on their way home to Tokyo when a stowaway crashes in and a fight ensued that caused their train to malfunction and landed in 1742 France, meeting D'Eon and his allies while the train gets fixed. Feat. KAMEN RIDER DEN-O
1. Traveling Prologue

**Climax French**

Hi, and welcome to my first fic on Le Chevalier D'Eon. I know you'll be surprise by this as this serves as a crossover between this series and Keroro Gunso. Though many of you are familiar with D'Eon and its brooding atmosphere, I decided to try an experiment that combines the element of the French Revolution-inspired anime and the humor of Keroro.

Normally, I actually steered away from D'Eon because at that time I wasn't too keen on the plot mainly due to the English-dub of Animax-Asia (aired in sometime in 2008 within Southeast Asia), but I eventually gave it a chance and I was soon interested enough to watch it, to the point of watching it a second time to know more about the characters.

So why did I decided to make a Le Chevalier D'eon fic? The reason is that I was inspired by the D'Eon fics written by **Umeko**, and after watching the DVD of Bill And Ted's Excellent Adventure, where Napoleon Bonaparte and Joan of Arc's characters are introduced, I decided to come up with a rather spoof fic where the characters of D'Eon crossing over with another anime series. Keroro Gunso came in my mind after watching that series, as well as the 2007 Japanese TV show, Kamen Rider Den-O.

The setting of this fic is set during D'Eon and sometime after my other fic, **Climax Start**.

So I guess I'll be giving this fic a try and see how the reception goes…

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

**

* * *

Paris 1742…**

The streets of France is struck with controversy and panic when the body of a woman named **Lia de Beaumont** is found in a casket floating along the Seine. D'Eon de Beaumont, The only clue regarding her death is the word "Psalms", which is written in blood on the lid of the casket. **D'Eon De Beaumont**, Lia's younger brother and a knight in service of **King Louis XV**, happened to be at the scene was shocked to learn of this and decided to make it his personal mission to investigate his elder sister's death.

As he did so in the following days, his quest for justice got a rough start, mainly because The Church, declaring that, because she could not return to the "dust she had come from," refused to let her be buried, saying that her soul would forever wander, never able to go to heaven, due to the fact that Lia's body is infused with mercury, making it unable to be decomposed, and despite protests from D'Eon, Lia's body never got buried, and the knight decided to find out if there is a connection, as he got word that the strange disappearances of a number of French women seem to coincide with the mysterious death of his sister.

"_Lia…I swear to you that I'll find out who did this to you…and so that you'll rest in peace once the killer is exposed…_"

However, her spirit is seen on the skies, looking at D'Eon, her eyes seemed to say a different tone and is hatching something from her mind.

**

* * *

Japan 2007**

_A few weeks ago…_

Fuyuki Hinata was having a series of bad luck, ever since the Keroro Platoon left Earth so that they could repair the security system of their planet so that their planet will be able to hold off against the invaders, and the 16-year old teen was suffering miserably until the following event changed his life…or rather, luck.

- As Fuyuki stopped his bike at an intersection, he was waiting for the traffic light to go "green", not noticing that a trail of sand is following him and then a sand-like being partially materialize in front of Fuyuki's bike, and it appeared that he is familiar with the teen, which turn out that he's been observing him for some time, and is attempting to communicate with him when something interrupted.

"Hey, human…I can help you out if you tell me your wish…and I can…"

The traffic light went green and Fuyuki pedaled his way and unknowingly rammed the sand-like being, causing the sand-like being to get annoyed and went after Fuyuki.

"Hey! Comeback here you +$# %^%^&%%&#!"

However, someone else is watching the teen from afar, and he is lurking by the shadows and is appearing to contact someone, though he is covered only in silhouette, you can see that the stalker is of huge built and you can tell that this stalker is an alien.

- Fuyuki was riding his bicycle and is heading for the police station and is wondering what to do after he leaves the pass to the Lost and Found section. He wondered why would someone leave an item behind and then he took out the pass and glances at it, wondering if the owner is looking for it right now.

"The owner of this item must be looking for it right now…he or she is probably looking for it at the police station already since where in the Tokyo area…"

As he continued to pedal his way to his destination, a mysterious portal materializes and a train tack is formed, and a mysterious vehicle popped out from the portal and his going straight. It resembles a bullet train and passes by the road, and a few motorists and pedestrians were startled by what they saw.

"Mommy, mommy…a train…"

"What..?

"A train in the middle of the road?

As Fuyuki was biking, he heard the sound of a train behind him and saw it passing by his side, and wondered if he's seeing things or not, but then the left side of the middle coach opened its sliding doors and the mysterious 20-year old girl came out and saw Fuyuki holding the item that she's looking for. It was the pass that she was desperately looking for.

"Hey kid! You have that pass I've been looking for! Give it back! It's important to me!"

"Go to the Tokyo Police Station! I'm bringing it to the Lost and Found department! I can't just hand it over to someone I don't know! And it's standard procedures to file an affidavit of loss items!"

"Give it back!"

"I can't just…"

The hapless teen didn't notice that he was heading for mailbox as he unknowingly went towards the sidewalk and he crashed, sending him flying upwards and landed on a trash can as the mysterious bullet train couldn't stop and kept on going.

- After meeting with a mysterious, 20-year old girl, Fuyuki encountered an alien bent on abducting him, but then a Digimon from the future possesses him while the girl gives him a belt and a train pass, enabling him to assume the form of **Mask Rider Den-O**, and after a hard-fought battle, he was able to repulse the alien invader away.

- Fuyuki was introduced to the passengers of the mysterious train, dubbed the Den-Liner, where he learned that this train can travel through time, and can travel anywhere, be it on Earth or at other planets, and there the Den-Liner arrived at Planet Keron, where a rival alien army, called the Majorians, are in the brink of taking over Planet keron, but Fuyuki, as Den-O, managed to defeat the invaders and helped restore the Keronian security system. With peace restored, Keroro and his platoon decided to travel with Fuyuki on the Den-Liner and head for Earth.

_

* * *

At present…_

As the Den-Liner is cruising in "Limbo", Kohana is giving the Keroro Platoon a tour of the Den-Liner, and the platoon, especially Kururu and Giroro, were impressed, and the train became quite lively, especially with Momotaromon and Keroro were wrestling over a rare Gundam model, while the Owner watches on with curiosity and commented with complex .

"Time surely passes…a few weeks ago, only Momotaromon is able to bring life in this train…and now these soldier frogs are making it more livelier…wait…NO FIGHTING INSIDE MY TRAIN!"

Normally they'd be back at present day Tokyo by now but had to take a "detour" after encountering several rogue Imagimons trying to distort time so Fuyuki became Den-O and the Keroro Platoon joins in to help, and managed to restore the balance of time, although it did cause a few damage on the Den-Liner, so they have to slow down a bit while Kururu decided to help repair the train.

Getting an idea, Kururu brought out an improvised karaoke, and everyone were deciding on who would like to sing first, though Fuyuki himself wasn't sure if he wanted to sing or see someone sing, especially after having recollections of a certain Digimon who has a habit of singing in a horrible voice. That would soon come true as Entemon appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the microphone and made his announcement.

"Hello, my fellow fans…allow me to make an ode for all my loyal fans here in Limbo…"

And so after inserting a token, the ape-Digimon started singing in a horrible, out-of-sync voice as he sang the rendition of Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber.

* * *

_Eenie meenie miney mo_  
_Catch a bad chick by her toe_  
_If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

_Shes indecisive_  
_She cant decide_  
_She keeps on lookin_  
_From left to right_

_Girl, cmon get closer_  
_Look in my eyes_  
_Searchin is so wrong_  
_Im Mr. Right_

_You seem like the type_  
_To love em and leave em_  
_And disappear right after this song._  
_So give me the night_  
_To show you, hold you_  
_Dont leave me out here dancin alone_

_You cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind_  
_Please dont waste my time, time, time, time, time_  
_Im not tryin to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind_  
_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Let me show you what your missin_  
_Paradise_  
_With me youre winning girl_  
_You dont have to roll the dice_  
__  
_Tell me what youre really here for_  
_Them other guys?_  
_I can see right through ya_

_You seem like the type_  
_To love em and leave em_  
_And disappear right after the song._  
_So give me the night_  
_To show you, hold you_  
_Dont leave me out here dancin alone_

_Cant make up your mind_  
_Please dont waste my time_  
_Not tryin to rewind_  
_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Eenie meenie miney moe_  
_Catch a bad chick by her toe_  
_If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_  
_Eenie meenie miney moe_  
_Catch a bad chick by her toe_  
_If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Cant make up your mind_  
_Please dont waste my time_  
_Not tryin to rewind_  
_I wish our hearts could come together as one_  
(repeat)

* * *

Fuyuki and the rest of the passengers covered their ears in pain as they couldn't stand the horrible voice and Keroro and Giroro grappled Entemon and tried to get him to release the microphone but to no avail, and Fuyuki, along with Momotaromon, joins in to get the ape-Digimon off the train, but as the struggling ensued, they accidentally caused Giroro's gun to fire, hitting the controls of the train, and Naomi saw what happened.

"Oh no…we're going back through time…!"

"Say what?"

"Where are we going?"

The Den-Liner started to act erratically and speeds off, causing the passengers to fling left and right, as the train went through the portal, and you can see the Den-Liner going through time and the number of the years going backwards, and the train is heading back to the French Revolution, in the year 1742.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Hope you like this first chapter, and I know D'Eon got little screen time, but that will change in the next chapter as he'll be introduced again…along with the rest of the characters of Le Chevalier D'Eon…

Preview:

The Den-Liner crew landed in the Frenc Revolution, and there they encountered the possessed women and men, and the villains of Le Chevalier makes their presence known just as Fuyuiki goes into action as Den-O…


	2. French Arrival

**Climax French**

Many thanks to those who read and review the first chapter and I must say that I'm inspired to come up with the next chapter, so now I'm bringing to you the 2nd chapter, and here things will spice up a bit. Also, last chapter De'Eon had little screen time so I'll try to give him more exposure so that he'll be equally shown in this fic along with the cast of **Keroro Gunso** and **Den-O**.

And many thanks to **Umeko** for pointing out about time frame of pre-reevolution France, so now I'll be making some adjustment to blend both D'Eon and the other two series.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

* * *

**Paris 1742…**

Things appeared to be peaceful at the streets of France, though there were several Royal guards patrolling the areas near the castle, and while things seem to be all well, there were some unexpected incidents that are about to happen, which would soon change the time for this country. And that...would change the life of one man - - De'Eon de Beaumont.

After finding the body of his murdered elder sister, Lia, he was determined to solve the murder and joins the secret police and revealed what he found, an item which is a sewcret document, to his friend, Bernis, and soon both friends went on separate investigations to find clues that would lead them to the perpetrators to Lia's murder.

However, in the course of their investigations, D'Eopn would soon find out that the secret police have been murdered, and a letter was sent tpo him demanding the surrender of the document in exchange for Bernis' life. As he went to the rendevous point, he was confronted by Bernis, who now appeared as a zombie-like creature, and there Lia's sould came to possess her younger brother's body to stop the possessed Bernis, though she was forced to kill him seeing there was no way to vsave him, and though after Benis is killed, D'Eon regained his normal self yet he couldn't recall what happened except that he found Benis' corpse and his zombie-like appearance stil there, yet he was still injured and made his way towards the castle where he was nursed to full health and left.

There Robin was shown and was told byt the Empress, Marie, to follow and serve him. Along thew way they met Durand and Teillagory and the four of them became musketeers to fight a common enemy who is believed behind the series of missing persons and the unleashing of the "gargoyles", and in the course of their journey, they got leads that would bring them to the answers regarding the spawning of the gargoyles and Lia's murders, which would have them meet various npersons from various countries.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Den-Liner continues to make a downward spiral though the "time-zone" and soon they arrived in pre-revoluntion France, but luckily it was night time so those who were looking at the sky assumed it was a faling star as the Den-Liner descending in a bright manner and it landed down at a forest, since everyone (including the Royal guards) thinks it was just a falling star, they opted not to go look for it.

At the forest, the Den-Liner landed in an uptight position though it was not in an upside down position but because of the impact, and Giroro's gun hitting the controls, the time-controlling destination programings were damaged and it needs immediate repairs. The scene shifts to the passengers where everyone was thrown around while the Owner remained in hbis seat, still eating his dish whichremained still.

But entemon doesn't seem to suffer any injuries, but his next action would cause emotional injuries to his fellow passengers which further cause them to get further emotional distress as the karaoke machine was seemingly undamaged.

**X-X-X**

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
Nothin' seems to fit  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

So I just did me some talkin' to the sun  
And I said I didn't like the way he got things done  
Sleepin' on the job  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'

But there's one thing I know  
The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me  
It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Cryin's not for me  
'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
Because I'm free  
Nothin's worryin' me

[trumpet]

It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Cryin's not for me  
'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
Because I'm free  
Nothin's worryin' me

**X-X-X**

Giroro, now pissed off than ever, opened fire with his submachine gun and aimed it at the singing ape-Digimon, who in turn jumped through the window and made a quick getaway, as the others calmed down the red alien frog, Naomi surveyed the whole area while Kururu checks on the train's computer system and engine to survey the extent of the damage.

Naomi: "Ahh…what a mess…at least the café section is still intact…anyone for coffee?"

Momotaromon: "I want one!"

Giroro: "I'll have a cup…"

Dororo: "One oolong tea, please…"

Fuyuki sighed that things didn't go on well. They were suppose to head back to the year 1997, but then they took a detour and restored the balance of time, and then Entemon shows up and things went out of control, which Giroro's gun accidentally fired and hit the train's control and they spiraled out of control, and now they have no idea where they are, yet Momotaromon and the two Keroro Squad members are enjoying coffee and tea while the others clean up the mess until a few minutes later Kururu came out from the engine room…with a rather bad news.

Kururu: "Ku-ku-ku-ku…we have bad and good news…though I doubt you'll be relieved after you hear the good news…even though the bad news must come out first…ku-ku-ku-ku…are you ready to hear it…I can't wait to see the reactions on your faces…ku-ku-ku…"

Giroro: "Just spit it put already…"

Momotaromon: "PA-THEW!"

Giroro: "YUCK GROSS! Why did you spit on me?"

Momotaromon: "You told me to spit it out…"

Giroro: "I was talking to Kururu..and I mean about the bad and good news..not your filthy saliva…"

Momotaromon: "Ooops…"

After a minute of argument, Kururu finally broke the news…which further causes dismay among the passengers except for the Owner, who still eats his dish without spilling his rice, or the flag on his dish to fall off, which Tamama wonders how a Pekopon remained calm at a time like this.

Kururu: "The bad news is…we're in the year 1741…in pre-revolution France…"

"WHAT? 1741? IN FRANCE?"

Kururu: "Ku-ku-ku-ku…I expected those reaction…the look on your faces is so relieving to see…that made me feel better and now I'm refreshed…want to hear more bad news before I give out the good news…or want more…"

Giroro aimed his gun at Kururu as he was pissed off more than ever while the others tries to restrain the red alien frog while Fuyuki and Kohana await the next news which they hope that would give everyone a sense of hope that would motivate them to make a move and act out on the current predicament.

Kururu: "The good news is…we can repair the train, and with the right components…we can leave this timeline and return to our native time…with all of us returning intact…which is a fact…so we better make a pact…and we better get over our melancholy act…"

Everyone: "Thank goodness…"

Kururu: "The 2nd bad news however…"

Everyone: "?"

Kururu: "We'll be needing some raw materials that are not present within this train…you'll have to go outside to get some in order for me to repair the time-traveling mechanism so I could get to work…and I'll provide you the list of good needed…"

Keroro: "KKKEEERRRROOOO…! What kind of news is this…? A bad news..then good news…and now another bad news…"

Kohana: "Raw materials needed to repair the Den-Liner…in 1741 France? What kind of materials do we need to retrieve in order to repair the Den-Liner? Can you provide the list of items needed? Time is of the essence…!"

Kururu: "Ku-ku-ku…here are the items you needed to find…though I doubt you'll need to purchase it…since this is 18th century France, I guess stealing it is your only option since the Japanese Yen is still not an acceptable monetary trade…ku-ku-ku…"

Giroro: "Great…just great…now we're stuck at a foreign country in its past…thanks to a stupid, runaway train…what are we suppose to do now that we couldn't make our way around…"

By then, Entemon shows up via a window and started singing the song, "Runaway Train", much to everyone's dismay, which would, moments later provoke the others to drive the singing ape-Digimon away.

**X-X-X**

_Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a slow torch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning_

So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep

It seems no one can help me now  
I'm in too deep  
There's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray

CHORUS  
Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here no there

Can you help me remember how to smile  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
How on earth did I get so jaded  
Life's mystery seems so faded

I can go where no one else can go  
I know what no one else knows  
Here I am just drownin' in the rain  
With a ticket for a runaway train

Everything is cut and dry  
Day and night, earth and sky  
Somehow I just don't believe it

CHORUS

Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughin' at the rain  
Little out of touch, little insane  
Just easier than dealing with the pain

Runaway train never comin' back  
Runaway train tearin' up the track  
Runaway train burnin' in my veins  
Runaway but it always seems the same 

**X-X-X**

As Giroro opens fire, Entemon ran off through the forested area, while Tamama, rummages through the train's closet and brought out some interesting set of clothes , which brought some relief to the passengers, though only a few are selected to go outside.

Tamama: "Here…I found a set of clothes…since we're in the 18th century of France…I think we should blend in within this environment to avoid suspicion…of course we wouldn't want to cause something that would disrupt the flow of time…"

Keroro: "You got a point there…"

Fuyuki: "I have the list that Kururu gave me…so which one of us are going…?"

With the limited set of clothes available, Fuyuki and Kohana were the only ones whose clothes, which are that of French noblemen, are able to fit, are the only ones who could go outside, so Kururu created a "shrinking gun" to re-size the remaining clothes so Keroro, Giroro and Tamama could wear them and given the colorful clothing, everyone within this timeline of France would mistook them as French children, and so the two humans and the three alien frogs set off towards the city, to find the raw materials needed to bring and use it to repair the Den-Liner.

* * *

Within the forest, Entemon had to navigate his way around until he encountered some druids holding a book, which is that of the Psalms, and the ape-Digimon witnessed at seeing several missing women are being turned into Gargoyles.

"Hmm…that looked interesting…"

Seeing the ape-Digimon, the leader commanded the "Gargoyles" to attack Entemon, but the Digimon handled them with relative ease, and the leader of the druids appeared to take interest in him and decided to use the spell of Psalms on him.

"You look interesting enough…you managed to take down these gargoyles…"

"Ah…so that's how you did it…interesting…if I have that book of spells…I can do a Harry Potter magic and make my own army…now that would be an interesting way to spice up this place…me as the leader of apes…"

"Eh? An ape could talk?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Good…this is way too interesting…I'll make you mine!"

And the lead druid raised the book of Psalms and began to chant the oration, with the letters appearing from the book and headed towards its target, but Entemon surprisingly has his way of countering it. Raising his hands, he placed his thumbs on both sides of his head, waving the rest of his fingers and sticks out his tongue does his own version of incantation.

"Ebule-bule-bule-bule-bule-bule…nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah…ebule-bule-bule-bule-bule…nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah…"

Entemon's words then appeared and clashes with the letters from the Psalms and then made its way though, hitting the druids and they are now under Entemon's spell, and the ape-Digimon took hold of the book and ponders on what to do next, until seeing a group of human-sized gorillas and apes watching by. A smile was formed on Entemon's lips as an idea came into play.

* * *

At the other side of the forest, Fuyuki, Kohana, Keroro, Tamama and Giroro were heading towards the city when they encountered "Gargoyles" and are surrounding the group, looking ready to attack them , not expecting these to exist in pre-Revolution France.

"Kkkkeeerrrooo…! I promise not to play Resident Evil again…!"

"Leave them to me, Sergeant! I'll deal with them…"

"No, don't! We don't know what would happen if they bite you…!"

"Darn…Momotaromon…I'll be needing your help…!"

"He-he-he…I knew you would…it's time we form Den-O!"

And so the gang braces themselves as the "Gargoyles" are ready to make their move.

* * *

Near the other side, D'Eon, Durand, Teillagory and Robin are also being surrounded by "Gargoyles" that Voronstov created using the book of Psalms, making his escape after turning the missing children into "Gargoyles", igniting a sword clash and gunfight.

BANG! BANG!

SLASH! SLASH!

"Voronstov! You must be behind my sister's murder…! And now you're turning innocent people into Gargoyles! I will bring you to justice!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and now both D'Eon and the Keroro crew got equal screen time and it's just a matter of time before the two characters get to meet each other, and who knows what would happen next…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Fuyuki and the gang makes their way into the city where they encountered the villains of Le Chevalier D'Eon, while the Four Musketeers encountered the Den-Liner after the train is converted into a coffee shop to mask its appearance. See if they like Naomi's attempted version of "French Coffee"…


	3. French Connection

**Climax French**

In this chapter, the long-awaited meeting between the main and supporting characters of Le Chevalier D'Eon, Keroro Gunso and Den-O comes to fruition as the scene shifts within the forest of pre-Revolution France while fighting off the "Gargoyles."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

* * *

**Paris**** 1742…**

At the other side of the forest, Fuyuki, Kohana, Keroro, Tamama and Giroro were heading towards the city when they encountered "Gargoyles" and are surrounding the group, looking ready to attack them , not expecting these to exist in pre-Revolution France.

"Kkkkeeerrrooo…! I promise not to play Resident Evil again…!"

"Leave them to me, Sergeant! I'll deal with them…"

"No, don't! We don't know what would happen if they bite you…!"

"Darn…Momotaromon…I'll be needing your help…!"

"He-he-he…I knew you would…it's time we form Den-O!"

And so the gang braces themselves as the "Gargoyles" are ready to make their move.

* * *

Near the other side, D'Eon, Durand, Teillagory and Robin are also being surrounded by "Gargoyles" that Voronstov created using the book of Psalms, making his escape after turning the missing children into "Gargoyles", igniting a sword clash and gunfight.

BANG! BANG!

SLASH! SLASH!

"Voronstov! You must be behind my sister's murder…! And now you're turning innocent people into Gargoyles! I will bring you to justice!"

* * *

The red alien frog opened fire with his arsenal of technological weapons and began firing away at the Gargoyles, seeming brining them down, but then they got up again and began charging towards the group, and Tamama uses his chi to form energy blast to keep the "zombies" back but they also got up and crave for flesh, and Keroro was clutching onto Kohana's body, much to her annoyance.

"Hey! Be a frog and face them!"

"KKKKEEEERRRROOOO! I promise I'll concentrate only on Gundam models! No more Resident Evil games for me!"

"Geez…you're such a coward…"

Meanwhile, Momotaromon and Fuyuki managed to keep the Gargoyles back by kicking them back, but within minutes more "gargoyles" arrived, slowly outnumbering the group and Momotaromon had to do something and he "phased" through the boy's body, possessing him, and Fuyuki stood, his eyes red and his hair had red streaks and a belt was formed around his waist, now ready to get into action.

"Looks like I get to play Ghostbuster here…Henshin!"

He took out the Train Pass and slides it in front of the Den Belt after pressing the red button on the belt and a voice spoke after doing so.

Den-Belt: "**SWORD FORM…**"

Fuyuki's body underwent a transformation, as the boy's body is enveloped in an armor, plain-looking in design, which is the Plat Form, but then it underwent a series of changes, which a series of train vehicles-like effects began roaming around his armored body, and additional armored layers and colors in energy forms appeared, and the armored Fuyuki's helmet lens gained a huge, red eyes that resembled a pair of red peaches. While his armor remained the same, pitch light black, he gained an additional red armored vest and "red eyes", and now he is **Den-O** in **Sword Form**.

"Ore…Sanjou!"

Fuyuki, now as **Den-O Sword form**, raised his right arm and did a "pointing a thumb on myself" gesture, and the voice resembled that of Momotaromon, and now he is ready for action. However there may be a time when Fuyuki assumes Sword Form, Momotaromon would take over Fuyuki's body, though there's a chance that Fuyuki might take control over is own body depending on a situation.

Momotaromon: "Heh-heh…eat this, **Milla Jovovich**…I'll show you how to kick a zombie's butt…and to show why your **Resident Evil** movies suck…it'd be better if you stick to **George Romero**'s script instead of doing a **Bruce Willis**-style action making it look like **Die Hard**…"

Fuyuki: "Eh…aren't you a bit harsh…? Both Resident Evil and Die Hard movies sold well in movies and DVDs in Japan…"

Momotaromon: "Shut up…I'd be sued for slander…at least here I won't be…now sit back and watch how I would whip some zombies…"

Den-O began kicking and punching the gargoyles away and the momentum is slowly going his and the gang's way, though this didn't deter the gargoyles as they keep getting up and more numbers are coming, and at one point a gargoyle managed to sneak his way through and bit Den-O on his balls, and even though his armor protected him, the gargoyle's teeth managed to bit him.

"AAAIIIEEEE! YOU BIT MY BALLS! YOU IMMATURE ZOMBIE! THIS ISN'T A YAOI FIC! GO BITE A WHORE, YOU HENTAI MONSTER! I RATHER WATCH LA BLUE GIRL THAN THIS!"

Den-O kicked the gargoyles back and rejoined Kohana and the Keroro Squad as they formed a circle to protect each others' backs, as they are soon surrounded by the possessed victims, all having turned into "Gargoyles".

"Kero…what an army of pests…"

"What would it take to kill them all…I'm running out of ammo here…"

"Tama…I'm staring to lose my confidence…"

"Momotaromon, do something!"

"Shut up! I'm thinking of something, okay?"

Thinking fast, he got an idea and shouted to the rest to do what he says, which they followed quickly.

"Everyone duck!"

Den-O then picked up from the side of his belt a pair of devices which he puts them together and it formed a sword, called the DenGasher, which acts as a standard sword-style weapon. He then used it to disable a few front gargoyles as he prepared to initiate his next move.

Den-O took the Train Pass and slides it in front of the Den belt, and another voice confirmed its next move's activation, and things took another turn towards the finish.

Den Belt: "**FULL CHARGE…**"

"Now…congratulations…you're the first historical zombies to feel the taste of my _Hissatsu Waza_*…"

Den-O's sword began to extend in energy form and the others watched in awe as the next scene unfold when Den-O then swings the extended sword like a club and the attack hits downward, exploding, and it tok out the entire army of gargoyles and everyone was safe, but then Den-O reverted back to normal as they realized that the explosion would alert the palace guards, and everyone, including Keroro, Tamama and Giroro, dressed up like French residents of the 18th century and walked casually towards the town proper when French police arrived after hearing the explosions.

"You…what just happened there?"

"Um…we don't know…we just got here…"

"Then explain why a portion of that forest is decimated…"

"We don't know! We just got here!"

"Then we'll make you answer…take them away!"

Kohana and Fuyuki were taken away by the French Policemen while Keroro, Tamama and Giroro, still dressed like French children, ran off to escape being captured while Momotaromon managed to slink away. Now he'll have to find a way to reach to the others, but since he has no disguise, he'll have to sneak through the town without attracting attention.

* * *

At the other side of the forest, Dodoro was standing over a tree serving as a lookout while Kururu is working on trying to start the Den-Liner while waiting for the parts needed to arrive but it might take a while given the timeline of France and it would take longer to get raw materials needed. By then Naomi and the Owner had just finished redecorating the train to make it look like a bar/restaurant since there are no existing trains in this era and French people seeing this might attract attention and would cause a disruption in time, hence they needed to disguise it. By then, Dodoro used his binoculars as he heard footsteps coming.

"Dodoro to Kururu…someone's coming…"

"Ku-ku-ku…got it…Naomi…better get to position…ku-ku-ku…"

And so Naomi went outside and dressed up as a waitress as Voronstov came, panting as he had managed to escape D'Eon's eyesight and saw what appeared to be a restaurant and he needed a drink to replenish his lost fluids due to running.

"Hhhhiiii…welcome to the Den-Line Café…we're newly opened and all kinds of coffee are ready to serve you…"

"Coffee, huh? Give me the best one…now!"

"Coming right up…"

Two minutes later, coffee was served, much to Voronstov's annoyance as the coffee served to him has wasabi in it, and the taste was…spicy, like a spicy Japanese food in liquid form.

"BLEAH! Is this what you call coffee? It tastes spicy!"

"It's my newest experiment and the most exotic…Wasabi Coffee…since it's our grand opening, this one is on the house…"

"I'm out of here!"

As Voronstov fled, D'Eon, Durand, Teillagory and Robin arrived minutes later, assuming that they lost their prey, but then they saw the restaurant and decided to have some drinks.

"Coffee, huh? I'll have one."

"Mine too."

"A cup of milk, please…D'Eon, what will you have?"

"Water is fine."

Three minutes later, Robin was sipping his milk but saw Teillagory and Durand's coffee, in a mix of wild, exotic yet horrible confectionaries. Teillagory's coffee has wasabi on it while Durand's has teriyaki sauce in place of milk. D'Eon just sweat-dropped at the sight, wondering what kind of café is this, but when she asked if she had seen Voronstov' Dodoro came as he unknowingly crosses path with the French knight.

"If you're looking for that shady-looking guy, he went east-northeast…"

"Thank you…"

"Excuse me, but…why do you look like a frog..?"

"Robin, don't be rude!"

"I'm not insulting anyone, Teillagory…"

"Let's go, everyone…I lost appetite because of this coffee…"

And so the four musketeers left after spending five minutes at the Den-Line Café though Robin glanced back at Dodoro, as he sworn that the small person who gave Voronstov's location is a frog, but then he stared wide-eyed as Kururu came out and talked to Naomi, but Durand pulled him away.

"We can't waste time, Robin…what are you looking at?"

"A human-like frog…and he has a huge grin…"

"Looks like you took too much milk…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and now both D'Eon and the Keroro crew got to meet each other and had coffee…though Naomi's coffee sure gave our musketeers a bad impression…

Fuyuki and Kohana are being apprehended by French Police, so how will they get out?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

As Fuyuki and Kohana try to get out of harm's way, support characters of D'Eon will be "introduced" here, and Maximillien has found allies in the form of Entemon to help overthrow the King, in a series of hilarious schemes.


	4. French Frame Up

**Climax French**

As the French Musketeers are after Voronstov, the scene will shift to Maximillien and Entemon…and a very, very unholy alliance will be formed to overthrow the French monarchy, in a hilarious flow of funny schemes…surely to watch out for…

And see what happens to Fuyuki and Kohana as they are arrested on suspicions of causing an explosion near the forest area near the castle…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

* * *

"You…what just happened there?"

"Um…we don't know…we just got here…"

"Then explain why a portion of that forest is decimated…"

"We don't know! We just got here!"

"Then we'll make you answer…take them away!"

Kohana and Fuyuki were taken away by the French Policemen while Keroro, Tamama and Giroro, still dressed like French children, ran off to escape being captured while Momotaromon managed to slink away. Now he'll have to find a way to reach to the others, but since he has no disguise, he'll have to sneak through the town without attracting attention.

* * *

Several minutes later, Fuyuki and Kohana are chained to the wall slapping the 16-year old boy across the face as they are trying to extract answers from him, yet he stood his ground insisting they were never near the site as he claimed he and Kohana are just passing by.

SLAP! SLAP!

"Ow!"

"I ask you again, boy! Who are you and whyare you there at the explosion of an area near the forest? You are there and therefore you're a suspect!"

"If I am there…then my friend and I would've been blown off to bits! We were just passing by when the area exploded! If we did blew up a portion of that forest…we'd be holding dynamites…but we do not even have one!"

SLAP! SLAP!

"Ow!"

"Lying brat…! I know…let's try this one…"

The interrogators then shifted their attention towards Kohana and started to undress her so that Fuyuki would be pressured to admit his "crimes" even though he never committed one, but then someone came to his defense, which is that of **Dauphin Auguste**, who saw what the guards are doing to the prisoners, having seen and heard everything.

"Stop what you're doing! It is obvious that they didn't do it! They don't have residues of dynamites in them! Release them at once!"

"Buzz off, brat!"

As one of the interrogators shove Dauphin back, the rest began to undress Kohana while gagging her so she won't make a scream, but then someone else came and they are two of them, having seen what just occurred. They are **Anna Rochefort** and Queen **Marie**. They are both incensed and the guards are helpless before the queen and her friend.

"How dare you! Shoving that boy and using indecent acts just to make that boy confess to a crime he never actually committed…lay your arms and accept punishment! You…release that boy and that woman!"

"A thousand pardons, your highness…!"

"Yes…a thousand pardons, your highness…!"

"We didn't mean to…"

"Forgive us…"

"We'll never do it again…!"

"Silence! Guards…have these men punished for their actions!"

"Yes, your majesty…"

As the interrogators are taken away, Anna helped up Dauphin while Queen Marie personally approached the now-released Fuyuki and Kohana and apologized to them for the interrogators' action, intending to make up for what has happened.

"Young lad and madam…forgive me for what happened…I'll see to it that those fools will be punished for their deeds…to make up for it…I'm inviting you to come to our dining hall…have some food and refreshments and perhaps we can have a talk if it's alright with you… "

While Fuyuki was not sure of what to respond, Kohana sees this as an opportunity to help them get their way around 18th century France as well as get her to lead them to areas where they could find the needed goods to repair the Den-Liner. Kohana responded by saying she agreed and all is set. As Anna helps up Dauphin, she urges him to show Fuyuki around which he did. Within minutes he and Fuyuki somewhat connected.

* * *

Somewhere within the forest, the French Musketeers encountered **Caron** and opted to capture him to get information, and when released, he managed to make his way back to here Voronstov his hiding and gets beaten up to know his loyalty, but then Entemon was spotted at a nearby forest, holding one of the Book of Psalms, doing some crazy incantations and Voronstov, **Duc d'Orléans** and Maximillien decided to confront him, somewhat surprised to see a human-sized ape holding the book and is capable of speech, seeing the letters travelling within the forest area.

"My, my…this is quite an interesting view…an ape can wield one of the powerful Books of Psalms. Would you please turn tit over to us…?"

"And what… turn everybody into gray-skinned zombies? No way, Jose! I'm going to use it to help people…not hurt them. So go find another book to use…"

Caron sees this as a way to help his problem and kneel in front of the ape-Digimon.

"Whoever you are…if you wish to keep that book…you may do so…but please help change this country! Our people are living miserably! The poor are neglected and the rich are being pampered! Everyone in the poor are suffering! Please…I beg you to help out cause…lead a revolution in France!"

As Voronstov and Duc d'Orléans looked at Caron, Entemon rubbed his chin as he got an idea on what to do here since he is stuck in this era, and with the Book of Psalms in his hands, he can make plans on what to do next.

"Change France? Help the poor? Make them reach the level of the rich? Want me to dethrone the king?"

"Yes…yes…! That's all I ask…!"

"If it's okay with you…I'll let you have that book if you agree to join our cause…"

"I keep the book, huh? That's fine with me. But we'll be needing a lot of help…and I happen to have the perfect allies here…"

Son several figures appeared from the trees of the forest surprising everyone, even Maximillien, and he wondered if he did the right thing in letting Entemon hold the book.

* * *

At the castle, King Louis XV was watching from the corner of the dining hall seeing his wife entertaining Fuyuki and Kohana, as she told them about France and which places they should go to get the goods they needed, but then the king thought of a plan to help his cause. As Fuyuki saw the queen collapsing, he caught her but she died, and noticed the glass half-consumed and guessed that she was poisoned.

As Kohana stood up, Anna was behind her and was about to whisper something when she was stabbed from behind, killing her and the scene showed that King Louis XV was holding a knife used in killing Anna and then threw it to Kohana, unknowingly catching it and there the King made his pronouncement.

"You two…you killed my wife and her friend! Murderers! Guards! Arrest them! Kill them if you have to…make sure they won't leave this castle!"

"What? I just caught her majesty! She slumped to the ground!"

"Fuyuki…the King threw the knife at me…it's bloodied…Anna…you…you killed her! Fuyuki…he must've fed poison to the queen!"

"What?"

As the guards arrived, the king ordered them to open fire, which they did, accidentally shooting the queen's corpse as he instinctively used her as a shield and then ran off, where Momotaromon, disguised as a jester, came barging in after being able to find him after hearing word that they were apprehended by guards and got the directions to the castle.

"Momotaromon! Glad you came! We've been framed!"

"Help us!"

"Don't know what happened…but I'm sure you guys didn't do anything misbehaving…"

"We didn't…honest!"

As guards began to open fire, the Miagimon merged with Fuyuki and the Den-Belt appeared and took out the Ride-Pass and slides it onto the belt buckle's Set Touch, becoming Den-O in Sword Form and battle the guards while bullets bounced off his armor and after making short work on them, he took Kohana and jumped from the balcony and the trio fled through the woods as guards are now pursuing them while King Louis XV makes a memorandum to make wanted posters of Fuyuki and Kohana, naming them as murder suspects.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the town proper, Keroro, Giroro and Tamama are traveling around going to every shop they could find, asking every shop if they have these specific items but have no success, and it has been a few hours since they split up from Fuyuki and Kohana, wondering if they are alright, until Giroro noticed that there were several impoverish townsfolk and Tamama saw this as well, wondering if France is like this in the 18th century.

"Is the king in this era ignorant of the poor?"

"Looks like it…"

"Kero…I wonder if Fuyuki and Kohana are okay…"

By then several guards alighted from their horses and posted several wanted posters, and there the three alien frogs, still disguises as French children, were surprised at who are wanted by the French soldiers.

"Kkkkeeeerrrroooo! Fuyuki's wanted! He murdered the queen?"

"Darn…what should we do?"

"Tama…Giroro, Sergeant…what so we do now?"

"Kero…we have no choice…we continue our search for the goods…Momotaromon is with them…we'll have to entrust our friends to him…"

Left with no choice…the three Keronians went on with their search as they walked among the French people without arousing suspicions.

* * *

Somewhere else within the French forest, a light shone and a train track materializes from the portal and another train vehicle appeared, similar to the Den-Liner, except that this train resembles a steam locomotive, and the lead car has a pair of bull horns on the sides, looking like a bull head. As it makes a full stop, two persons alighted from the train, a 26-year old man and another Imagimon, resembling a hooded butler whose fingertips resemble gun nozzles.

"Is this the place, **Deneb**?"

"This is it, **Saburo**…are you sure we should help? Shouldn't we have your younger self go here?"

"No."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Fuyuki and Kohana are in trouble…King Loius XV framed them from murdering his wife and Anna…a stark contrast to the anime when Louis himself killed the two in secret…

Entemon formed an alliance with Maximillien…what crazy schemes will they hatch to overthrow King Louis XV?

And another character from Keroro Gunso appeared…and another time-travelling train with another Imagin…what next?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

As Fuyuki and Kohana try to get away from the pursuing soldiers, Entemon began his "master plan" of overthrowing the King…in a series of comedic sequences, while Keroro and the rest encountered some trouble via gargoyles…

* * *

**Miscelleanous:**

Okay...for the benefit of thjose who are new here, here are the low-down of characters from other series who are making guest appearances in this Le chevalier D'Eon fic:

**Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso**

- Fuyuki Hinata

- Natsumi Hinata

- Mutsumi Houjou

- Koyuki Azumaya

- Keroro

- Giroro

- Kururu

- Tamama

- Dororo

**Kamen Rider Den-O**

- Kohana

- The Owner

- Naomi

- Momotaros

- Deneb**  
**


	5. French Encounter

**Climax French**

This chapter will be split into several parts –

A) The musketeers will be called by King Louis XV on having them hunt Fuyuki and Kohana;

B) The Keroro Squad encounters more "Gargoyles"…

C) Subaru and Deneb make their way through France and learned of Fuyuki's plight…

D) Entemon moves in to help Maximillien to overthrow King Louis XV…

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

_**

* * *

**_

Soon word of Queen Marie's murder spread like wildfire and the wanted posters of Fuyuki and Kohana are plaster all over the streets of France, while the Keroro Squad are still wandering the market place to find the necessary items, though they managed to buy some they were not enough to fully repair the Den-Liner so they had to keep moving.

Giroro was a bit apprehensive that Fuyuki and Kohana are wanted but Keroro reminded him that they have to trust their "Pekopon" friends and concentrate on their tasks, so they continued to move, though despite their disguise, they were barely detected, mostly by French children, as one saw Keroro's face despite the wig and French clothes.

"Mama…they kid is green…he looked like a frog…"

"Hush…we'll be into trouble if you hurl insults at them…"

"But mama…the green boy is so ugly…and the red one looked stupid…"

Veins popped onto his forehead, Giroro decided to do a little distraction by revealing his face and said "boo", causing the French boy to cry. Fortunately the French mother didn't see this and thinks that her child experienced "karma" and instead scolded the child.

"WWAAHHH!"

"Hush! That's what you get for insulting people!"

"B-but mama…I saw a red frog as big as me…wah!"

"Not another word!"

Keroro was giggling at what Giroro did though Tamama was unsure if what his comrade did is a good idea, fearing that their covers might be blown should they see them through their disguises, and if they did, they'd be in trouble.

"Kero-kero-kero…good work, Corporal…"

"That brat insulted you and me…"

"Guys…please…let's get going before our cover is blown…"

As the trio traveled around the market place, they asked every merchant for the items, which they were told to go across another town for the specified items so they had to go across, hoping not to encounter more trouble. However, as they walked towards a deserted terrain, Gargoyles show up, and both Keroro and Tamama clutched at each other, screaming like schoolgirls while Giroro took out his submachine guns, ready to take the fight.

"Geez…you both sound like scared Pekopon girls seeing a mouse…show some balls, you cowards!"

_**

* * *

**_

Soon after, the musketeers heard the word of Queen Marie and Anna's murders, and a distraught D'Eon hurriedly went to the castle with then others in tow, and as they arrived there within 40 minutes, they were told of what happened. Of course what the King said was a lie as he further framed the beleaguered teens with the double murders.

King: "These are what the culprits looked like…this boy poisoned my wife and the woman stabbed Anna on her back, and there he fled…with the Book of Psalms…he even summoned a demon and they fled…I presume they're going to flee France. So you're mission…find them…and kill them if you get the chance. Asking them to surrender is not an option…they have the book…and they can kill you in an instant…"

D'Eon: "Are you sure, your Majesty…?"

Teillagory: "We accept, your Highness…"

Durand and Robin glanced at the wanted posters and are rather baffled as to how and why someone as young as Fuyuki would want to murder the queen after she showed to them her kind hospitality, and D'Eon was so distraught that he finally accepted the mission and told the rest to move out. While Durand can sympathize with his ally, Robin was unsure as he sees Fuyuki much like himself, and he hoped to meet him to get the truth out of him.

As the musketeers left, the King went to his quarters, where another woman emerged: Marquise de Pompadour , who turn out to be his mistress, who had to keep hiding from the public to protect Louis XV's image though Queen Marie, who is devoted to the marriage, opted not to say anything. With Marie's death, she can now walk freely.

"Nice work…using that boy as the scapegoat to get those pesky musketeers off your back…"

"At least we can have fun to ourselves…and we can change France to benefit those who can support us…"

"And what about the peasants…?"

"Let them rot…we don't need those who can't help themselves…"

"Good plan…"

_**

* * *

**_

Near the France –Europe border, Fuyuki and Kohana were panting as they have been running for nearly 30 minutes non-stop, and to their dismay, they were far from the Den-Liner's location, and so they had to think of a way to get back and get the Owner and Naomi to help them clear their name, and going back is the problem at the moment.

"Darn…that king poisoned his own wife…then stabbed Anna and tossed the knife at you…"

"I'm sorry you got dragged in…"

"Wait…we need to think of something…"

By then, Momotaromons materializes and gave the two a glimmer of hope as he sais something that make sense, except there's a problem…

"Hey…why don't we go back to the Den-Liner…and move back in time a few minutes and then we foil the murder…"

"Hey! That's a good idea…!"

"KA-BLAG! KA-BLAG!"

Kohana slammed her fist on their heads, seeing their ideas foolish because they overlooked one fact: The Keroro Squad are still out there getting the items needed to repair the Den-Liner so that the train will be fully operational again.

"Idiots! The Den-Liner's still broken,. And how can we go back in time when your friends are still out there getting the parts needed to fix the train? Use your coconuts!"

"Ow…"

"Hot-headed bitch…"

"What did you say, horny?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HORNY, YOU PSYCHO-BRAT?"

But their quarreling is interrupted by a group of Gargoyles, who surrounded the trio. A local fisherman happened to stumble by ad the Gargoyles began making quick supper out of him, and Fuyuki was a bit terrified and Momotaromon quickly entered the teen boy's body, and the Den-Belt materializes, and took out the Train Pass and slides it in front of the Belt Buckle.

"Henshin!"

Den-Belt: "SWORD FORM…"

Within moments Fuyuki is encased in his armored form as Den-O Sword Form and began fighting off the gargoyles, and managed to kill about three of them, leaving one more, but the musketeers, who arrived and saw Fuyuki change into Den-O fighting the Gargoyles, decided to join the fight and fought the gargoyles, but as the coast is clear, D'Eon aimed the tip of his sword on Den-O's neckline and demanded an answer.

"I was ordered by King Louis XV to execute you for the murder of Queen Marie and Anna Rochefort, but I'm willing to spare you if you tell me the reasons for your actions…"

"Go cut your hair, you blondie!"

"Momotaromon…stop it…this is our chance to clear out names…"

D'Eon was taken aback by hearing two voices in one body, and Robin was a bit petrified by the sight and aimed his pistol at Den-O but Kohana stood in front of Den-O, her arms waved and said that she and Fuyuki did not commit it. But just as she was about to reveal the real culprit, Voronstov was at the area and is near a boat, and threw what appeared to be a dynamite and then it exploded.

The impact sent Kohana, Den-O and the four Musketeers onto the raging river and the current swept them away. There Den-O Sword form has finally revealed its weakness: it can not swim. And this caused Momotaromon to be flushed out of Fuyuki's body, and everyone were swept to separate directions.

_**

* * *

**_

At the forest near the castle, Maximillien and Entemon are awaiting for the right moment to strike as their revolutionary allies are getting in place, and Maximillien and Coron were a bit apprehensive about this but Caron was more than willing to see this happen, just to change France and for the poor to be elevated to the social society.

"Are you sure about this, Caron?"

"In any way possible…as long as that cursed King is removed…and for the poor to be taken out of the ignorance law…all I care is for the poor to be part of society again…no more starving…no more suffering…this is the only way to help my poor brethrens…"

"Whatever you say…"

_**

* * *

**_

Inside the castle, King Louis XV and Marquise de Pompadour are having a time cuddling each other by their throne when one of his messengers barged in and the king was about to have him physically reprimanded but the messenger was quick to tell him the urgent news.

"Your highness…I know you'll laugh at me for this but…there is someone who insisted to see you…"

"At this time…you can simply have the soldiers thrown him out…"

"Even the soldiers are too surprised to move…they couldn't believe what they're seeing…"

Marquise de Pompadour was getting rather annoyed at the messenger interrupting her and her "concubine's" interruption so she shouted at him to get to the point. She raised her eyebrows at hearing his reply, much to King Louis XV's humorous exasperation.

"An ape, your Majesty…an ape dressed like a soldier from another country…"

The king chuckled and Marquise de Pompadour followed suit, feeling their irritation slowly ebbed away by what they just heard, though the messenger was in no mood to join the laughter, fearing that the intruders could arrive any moment..

"An…ape…? Dressed like a soldier…? That's a good one…for that I will let you off…"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND…!"

"You dare raise your voice against the king…?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

By then the door slammed open and both King Louis XV, Marquise de Pompadour, Duc d'Orléans, and several soldiers were taken aback by who entered the throne room. Several apes were walking, dressed lkike Nzi soldiers with the Nazi symbol embalmed on their left sleeves, and stood by the sides as another ape entered, and is also dressed like a German military higher-up, like a Fuhrer, and he resembles Adolf Hitler, even imitating Hitler's infamous moustache, though his nose was bright red.. The Ape Nazi soldiers stomped their foot and raised their right arms in salute.

"HAIL HITLIST!"

Everyone was staring wide-eyed, seeing the apes speak in an English language, and are now wondering what is happening next. Pompadour was starting to get a bit worried at the sight while Duc d'Orléans was ready to confront the intruders.

_**

* * *

**_

Still at the forest area of France, Saburu was surveying the area when his Imagimon partner, Denebmon, was running comically towards his master, clutching onto him like a scaredy cat until he whacked him on the head to calm him down and asked what he is getting scared of, until several Gargoyles show up, surrounding the time travelling train they were using.

"That…there are French zombies here…!"

"Just like what the Zero-Liner's computers indicated…Deneb, get ready…we're going to have a little fun…"

"Fun…? At a time like this…?"

"My time is about to expire anytime…but at least I can turn you over to a new contractor…"

"You mean…?"

As Saburu smirked, a belt similar to the Den-Belt appeared, and then he brought out a data card and then uses that card to initiate his transformation. The belt he is wearing us dubbed the Zero-Belt.

"Henshin."

Zero-Belt: "ALTAIR FORM…"

Belt operates in much the same fashion as the Den-O Belt, drawing in free energy to generate the softer Aura Skin bodysuit, the tougher Aura Armor armor plates, and the Denkamen facemask.

Within moments he is now in his primary form, the **Zeronos-Altair Form** in which he is using the **Zeronos Cards** to evoke the change. It is named after the star Altair in the constellation Aquila the Eagle. The Denkamen is made up of two green bull's head-shaped visors, the same motif as ZeroLiner Drill, which is based on the mythological occupation of Altair as a cowherd. These form from two bull's head-shaped train cars that ride along the tracks on Zeronos' helmet. The rest of the body has a set of converging train tracks that are almost like a zipper. Altair Form has generally balanced abilities comparable to Den-O's Sword Form.

Denebmon gets ready to fight as Zeronos is ready to pump himself up as the Gargoyles are ready to take a bite.

**_To Be Continued…_**

_**

* * *

**_

What trouble…Fuyuki, Kohana and the four musketeers were manipulated by King Louis XV into killing each other while Voronstov took a cheap shot by dynamite and send them towards a raging river, swept away by the currents…

But his comeuppance will take him down as an ape looking like Adolf Hitler makes his presence known and is looking forwards to challenge the King of France. France vs. Germany, anyone?

The three alien frogs are all alone against a dozen Gargoyles…can they be able to stand up to them? What if Giroro runs out of ammo? Fried frogs, anyone?

Zeronos finally shows up and is ready for action, but what can he do against an army of supernatural small fries? Will he do something that might put the flow of time at risk?

_**

* * *

**_

**_Preview:_**

One at a time…here are the scenarios that will take place:

A) The Hitler-looking ape challenges the King of France while a Mozart-looking ape enters the fray and a musical madness would ensue…which will, for the first time, will cause King Louis XV to get stress…

B) Zeronos in action…and while he deals with the Gargoyles, he'll be forced to move his train elsewhere as someone sees him and Denebmon…which would put his presence at jeopardy…

C) The Keroro Squad fights for their lives as more Gargoyles show up, ready to eat their mini-sized meals…

D) The Four Musketeers and our time-travelers are split up as they ended up in two separate countries…


	6. French Prelude To French Invasion

**Climax French**

Prepare for some laughs and thrills as "invasion" hits King Louis XV's monarchy as several "animals" challenges the Kig of France over the throne while D'Eon and the rest are shown what has happened to them after being washed away…

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

_**

* * *

**_

At the forest area of France, Saburu was surveying the area when his Imagimon partner, Denebmon, was running comically towards his master, clutching onto him like a scaredy cat until he whacked him on the head to calm him down and asked what he is getting scared of, until several Gargoyles show up, surrounding the time travelling train they were using.

"That…there are French zombies here…!"

"Just like what the Zero-Liner's computers indicated…Deneb, get ready…we're going to have a little fun…"

"Fun…? At a time like this…?"

"My time is about to expire anytime…but at least I can turn you over to a new contractor…"

"You mean…?"

As Saburu smirked, a belt similar to the Den-Belt appeared, and then he brought out a data card and then uses that card to initiate his transformation. The belt he is wearing us dubbed the Zero-Belt.

"Henshin."

Zero-Belt: "ALTAIR FORM…"

Belt operates in much the same fashion as the Den-O Belt, drawing in free energy to generate the softer Aura Skin bodysuit, the tougher Aura Armor armor plates, and the Denkamen facemask.

Within moments he is now in his primary form, the **Zeronos-Altair Form** in which he is using the **Zeronos Cards** to evoke the change. It is named after the star Altair in the constellation Aquila the Eagle. The Denkamen is made up of two green bull's head-shaped visors, the same motif as ZeroLiner Drill, which is based on the mythological occupation of Altair as a cowherd. These form from two bull's head-shaped train cars that ride along the tracks on Zeronos' helmet. The rest of the body has a set of converging train tracks that are almost like a zipper. Altair Form has generally balanced abilities comparable to Den-O's Sword Form.

Denebmon gets ready to fight as Zeronos is ready to pump himself up as the Gargoyles are ready to take a bite.

"Denebmon opened fire on the blasters on his fingertips as the Imagimon took down a few "gargoyles"" but was taken aback to see them spill blood as they fell to the ground lifeless, though Zeronos was les concerned about them as they are fighting for their lives and they must put all other things aside.

"Worry about yourself for now…we don't know what's going on…but I have a feeling that someone is turning these people into zombies…"

"Which explains the human blood within them…but in 18th century France? How can this be possible? Unless that…"

"…sorcery is involves…farfetched, but possible…after this we get to the bottom of this…and perhaps the clues leading to answers lie on whether we find the Den-Liner or not…"

As the fighting intensifies, more and more "gargoyles" arrive and the duo were starting to get overwhelmed and all they did was kicking them back to get room to fire away and Zeronos sees that there is no end to this, and despite their unlimited ammo, they can't keep up like this and must figure out a way to get out of this predicament. Until…a thought hit him…

"Deneb…hold them off…and when I give the signal…hop inside the Zero-Liner…"

"Whatever you're planning…please don't leave me as a zombie food…"

As the Imagimon gives Zeronos some cover fire, the 16-year old stranger quickly hopped inside the steam locomotive and activated the train's defense mechanism and opened the door, which Denebmon quickly hops in and there the train unleashed a barrage of gunfire at the "gargoyles" until all are dead, and decided to move to a new location figuring that soldiers would be alerted to the sounds and moved out.

_**

* * *

**_

At the castle, King Louis XV got up from his bed after getting a dream…a very weird dream. Pompadour sat up also, roused by her concubine's sudden move and saw him rather perplexed and scooted beside him and asked what is wrong with him.

"Louis…what is the matter…?"

"I had…a strange dream…"

"What dream did you dreamt about?"

"Apes…barging inside the throne room, dressed like soldiers…their attire is strange…and they even talked…"

Laughter echoed as Pompadour finds it hilarious and dismisses such comments, seeing it as irrelevant and impossible, though that may be a possibility given the power emanated from the Book of Psalms that can turn humans into "gargoyles".

"Oh, come on. apes that can move and talk like humans? Maybe the stress of running the country has taken a toll on you…maybe you should let our advisers do the rest…and YOU should take a break…"

"Maybe it's karma…because we have been ignoring the poor…"

"No money…no investment…as long as we support the rich…the rich will make us richer…and that would enrich the country…France will be back on its feet…believe me…we will put an end to the revolutionary…and then we trick the poor into selling whatever they have left to us and we will execute them…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes."

_**

* * *

**_

At the outsides of the castle, Caron, Maximillien and Duc d'Orleans were staring wide-eyed at seeing Entemon's "reinforcements" who arrived, and are now heading inside the castle to "invade" the castle where the rest of the revolutionary members would follow suit.

"In a few minutes even the guards will be taken surprise…and that's where we come in…"

As Maximillien nodded in agreement, he and Duc wondered if this is a good idea though Caron was eager to see what the ape-Digimon from the future could do in order to dethrone the king and that the country of France would change that would help the poor.

_**

* * *

**_

Inside the castle's bathroom, several bakers arrived and placed cookies beside the bathtub as Pompadour orders them to leave so she can have some private time to bathe and to have snacks. As she is now alone, she ponders on where to go next now she has ascended the throne and is occupying the seat that Marie once have. With her as Louis XV's mistress, she can have anything she wanted and with this she can change France by ridding the poor and enrich the rich who have the resources to support the king.

"Queen Pompadour…I sure like the sound of that…after this I'll tell Louis to make him marry me…oh, the excitement…and people will adore me…jewelries…clothes…shoes…all I wanted in this country will be mine…"

As she was about to reach the cookies, she saw a blue-furred hand grabbed the first cookie and the intruder revealed itself, as he resembled a furry, child-sized being with big eyes ad it could talk. As she was taken by surprise, she was somewhat calm as the being talked to her in a polite manner.

"Excuse me…can I have a sample of this cookie?"

"Um…sure…"

After consuming the next cookie, she asked the stranger who he is and why he is inside the castle, and inside the bathroom.

"Me…me am Cookie Monster…"

"Cookie…Monster…?"

"Want to know why?"

"Er…yes…"

Because I love cookie…

"Why are you here…?"

"Before I answer…me want to show you my cookie song…"

"Cookie song…?"

A sound of piano tunes was heard playing and there Cookie Monster began singing a song, which is somewhat melodic and good to hear, though she was a bit bewildered to see a furry monster talking and singing at the same time.

_C is for cookie, that's good enough for me…  
C is for cookie, that's good enough for me…  
C is for cookie, that's good enough for me  
Oh cookie-cookie-cookie starts with C  
_"Eh? What is this about…? If you're here to harass me…"

"Oh no…I'm here to spread the word of love…"

"A-and what kind of love is that?"

"The Love for cookies…come on, everyone…the cookies are good."

Four more Cookie Monsters-look alike appeared out of nowhere, including one that emerged from the bathtub where Pompadour was sitting, and she nearly shriek at his entrance but all he did was took a cookie and ate it, and there a few more appeared and began singing the song, much to her horror.

_C is for cookie, that's good enough for me…  
C is for cookie, that's good enough for me…  
C is for cookie, that's good enough for me  
Oh cookie-cookie-cookie starts with C  
_"And now my friends…one more time…!"

And the several "cookie monsters" began singing together and this time she was getting scared at the sight she is seeing, feeling both fear and stress at seeing them together. For the first time she is seething in terror when a while ago she was scheming.

_C is for cookie, that's good enough for me…  
C is for cookie, that's good enough for me…  
C is for cookie, that's good enough for me  
Oh cookie-cookie-cookie starts with C  
_After that, the "cookie monsters" began to binge on the plate of cookies while the other kissed her on the lips, and the other grope her breasts, which is enough to cause her to ran out of the bathroom and scream for help.

Cookie Monster # 2: "SSSSMMMOOCCHH! Thank you for the cookies…"

Cookie Monster # 3: "Yummy…melons…munch-munch-munch…"

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAA!"

Outside, Louis XV was talking to his advisers when they saw Pompadour running in terror, and he gave her his robe to cover her modesty and when the guards are summoned, all glanced at each other much to their disbeliefs at what they just heard.

"Blue-furred monsters…inside the bathroom…!"

"Preposterous! My dear…now it is you who is delirious…"

"IT'S NO JOKE! THEY ATE MY COOKIES AND EVEN ONE MISTOOK MY BREASTS AS MELONS AND TRIED TO EAT ME!"

Sighing, he sent for the guards to check the bathroom, but returned empty-handed.

As Louis the XV glanced at his mistress, several apes jumped inside the castle through the windows and are armed with swords, and are dressed like samurais, about five of eight of them. As the guards are ready, the "samurais" did nothing but stood still, and Louis was feeling a sense of déjà vu, having seen this scenario in his dreams.

"Why do I feel like I've seen this before…? Apes..dressed like they're attending a masquerade ball…"

But then the "samurais" made their move in a rather melodic way, which everyone was taken by surprise.

_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
Where's my samurai?_

Louis and everyone inside glanced at each other, wondering what is going on here, while Pompadour was starting to turn into a nervous wreck. Cookie monsters are one thing, but singing apes dressed like samurais? This was too much to believe..

_**

* * *

**_

London.

At the shore of the English Channel, Momotaromon slowly regained his senses and saw Robin unconscious and is about to be dragged down into the current and was forced to make a decision. He had to take him ashore or else something might happen to him.

"Geez…why is it that I have a weakness for water…which I can't swim…"

As the two are on land, the Imagimon had to wait for the right time to look around, as he can't let anyone see him, knowing how this timeline can be with the Englishmen are by this time superstitious

Russia.

Teillagory and Durand are also washed ashore, near the coastline of St. Petersburg, and before Durand was about to lose consciousness, he saw himself and his comrade being pulled ashore by what appeared to be a pair of white-furred Siberian bears. He wondered what is going on as he slowly passed out, s he seem to be hearing someone talking in Russian language.

**_To Be Continued…_**

_**

* * *

**_

Quite a chapter…loads of humor but this is just a prelude that would change France in a way it has never happened before…and that would change sooner than you think…

Cookie Monster…the adorable puppet from Sesame Street appears, and this is all thanks to Entemon holding the Book of Psalms…but that's just a start as more "monsters" created from the Book of Psalms will soon emerged…

And another pair of apes...first as Nazi soildiers...now as "samurai" soldiers...Samurai-X, anyone?

The "cookie song" is popularized in Sesame Street, while the few pieces of song in the end of this chapter is from the song "Butterfly", sung by the girl duo, Smile.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Preview:_**

The "invasion" begins…as "Germany" and "Austria" challenged the King of France…

And a new "king" will be crowned…

The four musketeers and our time-traveling heroes find themselves in London and Russia where they encountered…"allies" and "enemies" alike…


	7. The French Invasion Begins

**Climax French**

Sorry for the long wait…and this time…invasion of France commences…in a hilarious way…

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

_**

* * *

**_

At the forests of France…

Keroro was quivering behind Giroro after unleashing his bullets at the "gargoyles" who try to attack them while Tamama does a Bruce Lee imitation and delivered a few kicks and punches before unleashing his energy blasts from his mouth, but then a few more appeared and this time the two frog-like aliens dishes out more attacks until there are nothing left of them except as dismembered corpses in a pool of blood. Human blood.

"Kero…Pekopon blood…? What's going on here…?"

"Tama…it seems that they're turned into…zombies."

"Come on…do you expect us to believe that crap?"

"I think he has a point, Giroro…this is Pre-Revolution France…in that time sorcery and superstition are rather abundant…unlike in the present day…well, the course is clear…we'd better get going and find that shop before it closes…"

"Right."

And so the three Keronians went ahead leaving the bloodied and mangled corpses behind after making sure that they are not moving at all, finally realizing that they're already dead and nothing can be salvaged since they are 18th century Frenchmen.

_**

* * *

**_

At the castle, King Louis XV got up from his throne as the human-sized apes are standing in front of him, dressed as samurai warriors and wielded their swords, just as the castle guards arrived to intercept them and both sides brandished their swords just as Pompadour was rather anxious to rid of the intruders after having a fearful encounter with the "cookie monsters".

"Don't just stand there…get rid of those chimps!"

"You heard her…kill them…they're just animals…!"

But then another human-sized ape enters the room, but he is slim-looking and dressed in bandages, and is wearing a kimono half-dressed. The samurai apes lowered their swords to pay respect to the new entrant as Louis XV and Pompadaour stared incredulously at the sight.

"Hail…**Monkey-to Shishio**…!"

"Hail…Monkey-to Shishio…!"

"Hail…Monkey-to Shishio…!"

"Thank you, my warriors…now, then once we invade this castle…Japan will be ours to rule…! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"I'm sorry…but this is France."

"Eh? You mean this isn't Edo?"

"No."

"Monkey-to Shishio" then vented his ire at his "samurai warriors" for bringing him to the wrong country and left, taking his warriors with him, and Pompadour sighed in relief, believing that the rather "unbelievable" scene has ended. She had a rough night having encountered "cookie monsters" eating her cookies and almost had her breasts eaten alive. However, this is just the start.

Out of the blue, a turkey came in dressed like a Native American carrying a tomahawk axe and his chanted the Native American war chant while doing a warrior dance circling around Pompadour, much to her horror as she was paralyzed in fear as she is also surrounded by three more turkeys dressed like Indians, who also entered the throne room.

"Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Then four cows came in, dressed like cowboys and walked towards Pompadour in a showdown-like gesture, their hands on both sides, looking ready to draw their guns, while the castle guards are bracing themselves for what appeared to be a firefight.

"Moo…"

"Moo…"

"Moo…"

"Moo…"

Louis XV was twitching his brows seeing his mistress being pressed between two groups when an ape came in, dressed like a voodoo priest and called on to the two groups to "put aside their differences" and unite as "one", which seem to work as the "cowboys" and "Indians" stood in front of the king and they appeared to make their move to assault him but then the "voodoo priest" then snapped his finger and a music started playing (out of nowhere).

-x-

_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy._

_Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time._

_It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a._

_They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ..._

_It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a._

_You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ..._

_Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you got to know this one thing!_

_No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
I'm sure they can help you today._

_It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a._

_They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ..._

_It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a._

_You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ..._

_Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
I felt the whole world was so tight ..._

_That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
There's a place there called the y.m.c.a.  
They can start you back on your way._

_It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a._

_They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ..._

_Y-m-c-a ... you'll find it at the y-m-c-a._

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground._

_Y-m-c-a ... you'll find it at the y-m-c-a._

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground._

_Y-m-c-a ... just go to the y-m-c-a._

_Young man, young man, are you listening to me?  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be? _

-x-

"KKKYYYAAAHHHH!"

Pompadour shrieked as she ran off and jumped onto Louis XV's arms as the "Village People" ended their number and bowed, then left. The castle guards were dumbfounded by this and seemingly allowed the intruders to leave, but the king berated them for letting them leave and ordered them to go after them.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? GO AFTER THEM AND GET THEM OUT OF THE CASTLE!"

But then, before the guards could reach the door, the door opened and in came eight apes, all human-like and each pair is dressed in outrageous costumes. The first pair dressed like **Blackbeard** and a pirate lackey, the second pair dressed like sailors, one resembling **Popeye** and **Bluto**, the third pair dressed like a pair of mermen, and the last pair dressed like a captain and an admiral with each one wearing a tag that says "TITANIC".

Once again the "voodoo priest" came back along with the four cowboys (cows) and four Indians (turkeys), and are followed by Monkey-to Shishio and his three samurais.

The voodoo priest then snapped his fingers and another music mysteriously played and all 13 of the intruders began to make a dance number and started singing.

-x-

_Where can you find pleasure  
Search the world for treasure  
Learn science technology  
Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true  
On the land or on the sea  
Where can you learn to fly  
Play in sports and skin dive  
Study oceanography  
Sign of for the big band  
Or sit in the grandstand  
When your team and others meet_

_In the navy  
Yes, you can sail the seven seas  
In the navy  
Yes, you can put your mind at ease  
In the navy  
Come on now, people, make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy  
Can't you see we need a hand  
In the navy  
Come on, protect the motherland  
In the navy  
Come on and join your fellow man  
In the navy  
Come on people, and make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy)_

_They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit_

_If you like adventure  
Don't you wait to enter  
The recruiting office fast  
Don't you hesitate  
There is no need to wait  
They're signing up new seamen fast  
Maybe you are too young  
To join up today  
Bout don't you worry 'bout a thing  
For I'm sure there will be  
Always a good navy  
Protecting the land and sea_

_In the navy  
Yes, you can sail the seven seas  
In the navy  
Yes, you can put your mind at ease  
In the navy  
Come on now, people, make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy  
Can't you see we need a hand  
In the navy  
Come on, protect the motherland  
In the navy  
Come on and join your fellow man  
In the navy  
Come on people, and make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy)_

_They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit_

_Who me?_

_They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit_

_But, but but I'm afraid of water.  
Hey, hey look  
Man, I get seasick even watchin' it on TV!_

_They want you, they want you in the navy_

_Oh my goodness.  
What am I gonna do in a submarine?_

_They want you, they want you in the navy_

-x-

Louis XV is starting to feel stress and pressure seeing how outrageous the scene is getting and shouted at his guards to get them out, but then the door bursts opened and several apes came in, dressed like Nazi soldiers, and each of them stood to the side as a very important figure came in, and the ape Nazi soldiers stomped their foot, raised their right arm in a salute-like gesture and chanted "Hail, Hitlist!"

The leader finally entered the room, and he is a human-sized ape and he resembles Adolf Hitler, complete with his hairstyle and infamous moustache. He then approached a bewildered King Louis and looked at him from head to toe.

"Look at you…you call yourself king and yet you act like a scaredy cat…Germany will not tolerate cowards who mistreat its people…especially the poor!"

"You…? You're from Germany? Don't lie to me you fake! Who are you?"

"Hitlist…**Rudolph Hitlist**…so you want me to prove my German roots, eh…?"

Pompadour nearly shrieked at the sight but then got to her feet and tries to show her brave face and verbally lashed at "Hitlist" for being a fake, but then she was shot back verbally with German comments…in an explicit way which she and Louis XV could understand it, in a shocking way.

"Seht, hier du Schlampe! Entweder Sie zeigen, zu mir oder ich werde dich kick-ass candy und machen geschwollen Schweinefleisch-Dampfnudeln, dass Sie nicht auf Ihrem Kissen für noch eine Woche sitzen wird! ... und du nennst du dich noch König Sie nur sich selbst bereichern, indem Sie favorisiert für die Reichen ... und kein Wunder, gab es revolutionäre Gruppen bilden, die besteht aus Bauern und Landwirte ... Sie haben sie aufgegeben ... Jetzt habe ich 'Ll machen Sie sich wie ein König ... ein Kingpin ein Betrug! I'l jemand Ihren Platz einnehmen und einen King-Size-Kugeln aus Ihrem dumme Bälle, Sie schmutziger alter Mann!"

One of his ape Nazi soldiers then stepped forward and translated them in English.

"Look, here you bitch! Either you show to me or I'll kick you candy-ass and make swollen pork buns that you won't sit on your pillow for even a week! and you...you call yourself king yet you only enrich yourself by doing favors for the rich...and no wonder there were revolutionary groups forming that consists of peasants and farmers...you've abandoned them...now i'll make you look like a king...a kingpin of a fraud! I'll have someone take your place and make a king-size balls out of your stupid balls, you dirty old man!"

Then another ape Nazi came and translated it…this time in French.

"Regardez, ici, salope! Soit vous montrer à moi ou je te kick-ass de bonbons et de faire des petits pains de porc gonflée que vous vous asseyez pas sur votre oreiller pour une semaine! ... et vous vous appelez vous-même roi pourtant vous ne vous enrichir par des faveurs pour les riches ... et rien d'étonnant, il y avait des groupes révolutionnaires qui consiste à former les paysans et les agriculteurs ... vous les avez abandonnés ... Maintenant, je 'll vous faire ressembler à un roi ... un pivot d'une fraude! I'l quelqu'un prendre votre place et de faire des balles king-size de votre balles stupides, vous vieil homme sale!"

"Wha…how dare you mock the King of France! Quick! Summon all of the guards!"

Louis tries to salvage his ego and berated Hitlist and orders the guards to summon everyone here, but then a music began to play and another intruder came in, this one is the "ringleader" himself…Entemon. He is dressed in a tuxedo and wears a wig, making him almost resemble Wolgang Amadeus Mozart. Hitlist then spoke to the King to introduce the new entrant.

"This is a very important figure…he came all the way from Austria…he is **Wolfgang A-monkey-deus Mozart**. And he will teach you the meaning of humility…"

As all of the castle guards arrived and surrounded the intruders Entemon, dressed as Amadeus, began to sing, in a lip-synching manner as he brought out pages and one by one distributed to the guards while singing.

-x-

_Rock me Amadeus...  
Rock rock rock rock me Amadeus  
Rock me all the time to the top_

_Er war ein Punker  
Und er lebte in der großen Stadt  
Es war Wien, war Vienna  
Wo er alles tat  
Er hatte Schulden denn er trank  
Doch ihn liebten alle Frauen  
Und jede rief:  
Come on and rock me Amadeus_

_Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus_

_Er war Superstar  
Er war populär  
Er war so exaltiert  
Because er hatte Flair  
Er war ein Virtuose  
War ein Rockidol  
Und alles rief:  
Come on and rock me Amadeus_

_Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus_

_Come on and rock me Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus_

_Es war um 1780  
Und es war in Wien  
No plastic money anymore  
Die Banken gegen ihn  
Woher die Schulden kamen  
War wohl jedermann bekannt  
Er war ein Mann der Frauen  
Frauen liebten seinen Punk_

_Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus_

_Come and rock me Amadeus..._

_Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus... _

-x-

It turns out that the pages that the castle guards are holding are from the Book of Psalms and while "Amadeus" is singing, the letters began to pour onto the guards, but instead of turning them into "gargoyles" they are simply being controlled, and soon they joined "Amadeus" in singing the chorus of the song, while the revolutionary members, which consists of farmers and other poor peasants, join in and they are singing, waltzing and running around, and the castle is being besieged. Louis XV Pampadour have been dethroned and captured.

Fortunately, Augustine managed to slip away unnoticed and was able to escape the castle and uses a secret route to get away without being seen. He had a bad night already with what he has seen.

_**

* * *

**_

Within minutes the castle is in chaos as the castle guards who are under the spell of the Book of Psalms began running around, and began to mover and act like monkeys, as the chase the women residing the castle and even molested them in a comical way, some even hanging by the curtain bar swinging like monkeys.

"EEEKKKKK!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY GUARDS!"

"WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"STOP TOUCHING MY BOTTOM!"

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY KNICKERS!"

_**

* * *

**_

Elsewhere, the revolutionary members stared wide-eyed at what they are seeing though Caron is rather pleased that Louis the XV is being dethroned so they went inside the castle but then when they arrived at the kitchen hall, they were greeted with an unusual sight. "Cookie Monsters" are running around, eating food, and one even eating the oven, much to Maximillien's surprise.

"What the…? How can a creature like that could eat an oven twice his size?"

"This Entemon…what is he…? HEY! STOP EATING MY RAPIER! GIVE IT BACK…WHA…!"

A stray Cookie Monster approached Duc d'Órleans and grabbed his rapier and began munching it, but as he tries to get it back, his rapier is already eaten and swallow, and now the Cookie Monster is attempting to eat his …balls. Literally.

"GGGYYYAAAHHH! STOP EATING MY BALLS, YOU CRAZY MONSTER! MAXIMILLIEN…DO SOMETHING!"

"Munch-munch-munch…"

_**

* * *

**_

Back at the streets of France, an hour later, near the river, Keroro, Giroro and Tamama were walking by as they were able to find the shops that have rare items needed to repair the Den-Liner, and so far not a single "gargoyle" is spotted, and if things are like this, their trip back to the time-traveling train would take about 20 minutes.

"Kero…that sure was a hassle…but at least we found the shops we needed to get these items…"

"Tama…let's hope we don't encounter more of those zombies…"

"Yeah…and I'm slowly running out of ammo…"

By then the trio alien frogs found two bodies washed ashore and approached them, which turn out to be Fuyuki and Kohana, alive but unconscious. As the two alien frogs try to rouse them to conscious, Giroro served as lookout to see if there are any enemy prowling around so he can do a cover fire in case things go ugly.

"Fuyuki…wake up!"

"They appeared to be injured of sorts…I could smell dynamite residue on these two…"

_**

* * *

**_

London.

Momotaromon had to hide within the bushes as English guards are patrolling the area with Robin still knocked out and now the Imagimon had to think of something to cover his disguise as anyone seeing his current appearance would give him away since he resembles a red devil, and he knows how superstitious these Englishmen are in this era, and he wondered what would Fuyuki do in times of crisis like this.

"_Seriously…once I get my hands on Entemon I'll crack his vocal chords so he won't sing ever again…!_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

_**

* * *

**_

Quite a long chapter…loads of humor and lots of character parodying several historical and fictional characters.

From Shishio of Samurai-X, Popeye and Bluto, to real-life characters like Adolf Hitler, to the 80's band, Village people and Falco…I hope you won't die of non-stop laughing…since this fic is meant to be comical in every sense…

_**

* * *

**_

**_Preview:_**

The coronation…

The "new king" will address to the people on how to change France…

And the Musketeers find themselves in different countries…Russia and London…

Be prepared for more loads of comedy…and action.


	8. Embroilment In England part 1

**Climax French**

Again…sorry for the long wait…and this time…we shift back to the "Musketeers" after Entemon usurped the throne in a whimsical revolution…with Robin and Momotaromon washed ashore in England while D'Eon and Teillagory ended up in Russia…

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

_**

* * *

**_

London.

Momotaromon had to hide within the bushes as English guards are patrolling the area with Robin still knocked out and now the Imagimon had to think of something to cover his disguise as anyone seeing his current appearance would give him away since he resembles a red devil, and he knows how superstitious these Englishmen are in this era, and he wondered what would Fuyuki do in times of crisis like this.

"_Seriously…once I get my hands on Entemon I'll crack his vocal chords so he won't sing ever again…!_"

As he looked around, he noticed that they are in a forest, and as he kept on hiding within the bushes, he noticed that some soldiers stopped as they saw a passing merchant and began to harass him, demanding "taxes" which the merchant couldn't afford to pay.

"But…I'm barely scraping as it is…I don't have much in me…"

"Bah! All those who pass here must pay taxes…regardless of what you have! These are the laws enacted by **Prince John**!"

"You…you're obeying a fraud of a prince who murdered King Richard…! And this "prince" you serve is dressed as a mane-less lion and you made a fool of yourselves…"

"So what if he's dressed like a lion? He brought us riches and made England richer…so if you can't pay us taxes in cash…then pay us in kind…!"

"Never…I rather die than give all of my possession to your bloody arse!"

"You're death wish…"

While the soldiers and the merchant are quarrelling, Momotaromon secretly took a set of discarded clothes that are colored gray and blue, and quickly sewed them up and made a costume for himself, and after some 10 minutes, the soldiers are ready to raise their swords to kill the merchant when Momotaromon shows up, dresses as "Batman" (his costume is identical to the 1960's version) and called for the cruel soldiers.

"Listen up, you bloody extortionists…rather than harassing the poor, you'd be better off being contortionists…"

"Wha…what is…that…?"

"A…bat…"

"Wait…that must be a fool dressed as a bat…Prince John uses a lion costume…so I'm sure this one is just a fraud…come one…let's skin him alive…"

"Batman" had his cape covered his face as he stood like a bat covered in his "wings" as he stood still and when the soldiers got closer, they tried to take his hands off so they could see his face, but he resisted while trash-talking with the soldiers using an exaggerated English accent.

"Have ye eva dance with tuh devil unda tuh pale moonlight…?"

"Don't play with us, you filthy commoner…show us your face and give us your taxes…"

"Ah'm not a tax collecta…now hands of or I'll brand yah a sexual practicionah…"

"Who are you to resist us?"

"Yuh want ta know who I am?"

"Yes we demand!"

"I'm Batman…"

The two soldiers glanced at each other and began laughing, seeing this as a good joke while the merchant was worried about this, feeling sorry for the stranger who came to his aid…and started to pray that no harm come to his rescuer, and that someone would stand up to the corrupt ruler.

"I pray to thee…help this poor soul who risked himself to help me…"

As the soldiers kept on laughing, they started to get his arms off to uncover his face so they can unmask the stranger, unaware that he is really a Digimon from the future, but as he continued to resist, Momotaromon came up with an idea on how to catch the soldiers off-guard and scare them away.

"I tell ya…ah'm Batman!"

"Hah! And I'm the son of the queen! No stop resisting us or we'll kill you…unless you give us your taxes…"

"Are you really that desperate to know who I am…?"

"Of course, you bloody fraud!"

"If you say so…but release me first and I'll show you…"

As the soldiers released their hold, "Batman" pressed a button and a music theme is played and "Batman" began dancing and then sings a song which the soldiers became a bit skeptical at what they're about to hear as the song is now underway.

-x-

_"Oh, I got a live one here! Ha, ha, ha¡ "_

_Get the funk up! - Batman  
Get the funk up! - Batman  
Get the funk up!  
"Go, go, go with a smile"_

_Batdance!  
Do it  
Keep bustin'_

_(Do it) {Repeat in BG}  
I've seen the future and it will be  
I've seen the future and it will be  
Batman, Batman  
I've seen the future and it will be  
Batman (House, house)  
"And where, and where is the Batman?"_

_(Do it) {repeat}  
Let's do it {x2}_

_"Stop the press"  
"Stop the press, who is that?"  
"Vicky Vale"  
"Vicky Vale"  
"I like..." Batman, Batman, Batman  
"Oh, bats"  
"Hi, Bruce Wayne"  
"I tried 2 avoid all this, but I can't"  
"I just gotta know - are we gonna try 2 love each other?"  
"Stop the press, who is that?"  
"Vicky Vale"  
"She is great, isn't she?"_

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
I wanna bust that body  
Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
I wanna bust that body right ("I'd like 2")  
Ooh yeah, ooh yeah ("But he's out there right now")  
I wanna bust that body  
Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
2night_

_"Well, Miss Vale"  
"U ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"  
"I always ask that of all my prey"  
"I just like the sound of it"_

_"I've gotta go 2 work" ¨C Batman  
"I've gotta go 2 work" ¨C Batman  
("Work'); {Repeat in BG}  
If a man is considered guilty 4 what goes on in his mind  
Then gimme the electric chair 4 all my future crimes ¨C oh!  
Electric chair_

_Hey Ducky, let me stick this 7-inch in the computer  
Ha, ha, ha¡_

_Hey, we got the power  
Oh, we got the soul  
Hey, we got 2 sho'nuff get off  
Make the devil go, go_

_"This town needs an enema!"_

_(Let's do it) {sampled in BG}  
"I'm gonna kill U" - Power  
"I'm not gonna kill U" - Soul  
"I'm gonna kill U" - Power  
"I'm not gonna kill U" - Soul  
"I'm Batman" - Batman  
Don't stop dancin'!  
"I'm Batman" - Batman  
Don't stop dancin'!  
Batman {x3}  
Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop dancin'!  
Batman {x2}  
Don't stop dancin'! {x2}  
No, damn it!  
Turn the music back up!  
Oh, son of a bitch!_

_"Have U ever heard of the healing power of laughter?"_

_Who's gonna stop 200 balloons? Nobody!  
"Ha, ha, ha¡ " {looped}  
"Batman" - Stop!_

-x-

As the music ended, "Batman" stopped but still facing behind them as the entire time he hasn't showed his face to them but one of the soldiers noticed the rather "long bat ears" and when "Batman" turned around, he spread his cape on both sides and said "boo!", which scared the soldiers and the two dropped their spears and ran off, scared like children while the merchant was relieved.

"Heh…that was easy…"

"Thank you, kind sir…thank you for saving me…I owe you…"

"That's okay…but can you tell me what's going on here? Is this England? Which place am I as I heard this country's a bit…huge…"

"Yes…you are now in Nottingham…ever since this Prince John came and murdered the true king…King Richard…and after imprisoning the Queen, he usurped the throne and began collecting taxes of the middle class down to the poor while stealing lands and the rich supported him so their possessions won't be taken…I was about to leave this place when those guards came and tried to take my possession…"

"Hmm…can you tell me where to find this Prince Jerk…"

"It's John…you can find his castle once you get past **Sherwood Forest**…though I doubt you can topple his regime by yourself…what's a "jerk"…?"

"Never mind…get going…"

"At least let me help you…it's best if you leave with me…"

"I'm staying…now scoot."

"I cannot leave you to your fate…"

"Boo!"

"GGGYYYAAAHHH!"

"Batman" raised his arms holding both sides of his cape and the merchant was terrified at seeing a huge "bat" in front of him and ran off, carrying his possessions with him, and there Momotaromon went behind the bushes to check on Robin to see if he's coming around…and he's a bit relieved that he's fine and is waking up. But as Robin woke up, he was surprised to see "Batman" in front of him and is about to get his pistol but he couldn't find it.

"Sorry, kid…you lost your gun when we got dragged in open sea…"

"What…but…how…"

"Remember…some bearded goon threw dynamite near the river while in France…the impact sent us to the sea when the current's strong…"

"Yes…I remember…we were told by King Louis XV that a certain Fuyuki Hinata murdered his wife and Anna…"

"Batman" grabbed Robin by his collar and berated him about what he said, as he clarifies to the young page the actual events that led to Queen Marie and Anna's murders, which Robin was hesitant to believe what he heard just now.

"Bullshit! That King white-haired pig…he's the one who murdered those two women! He slipped poison on her drink, and when Anna checked on the queen, he stabbed her with a knife and threw it at the boy and made it appeared that the kid committed murder…but that King crap set the whole murder up himself…and he used the kid as a scapegoat!"

"You lie!"

"Fine! I won't force you! You can go back to France by yourself…if you could live that long…after the queen of this country have been incarcerated by some goon dressed as a lion and extorting taxes to the poor masses here…"

"You can't be serious…"

"You got two choices…go by yourself back to France and get killed…or work with me to restore order in England so the Queen can get her throne back and help us ship back to France…your pick…if you have the dick…"

As Robin thinks of the offer carefully, with his gun lost, he has no choice but to stick with his "savior" and accepted the offer.

"Fine…for now…only on the account that if we save the Queen she'll send us back to France…"

"Good boy…"

"What's your relation to Fuyuki Hinata?"

"A traveling companion…"

"And what's a "dick"?"

"Er…your…"birdie"…"

Robin blushed and covered his crotch with his hands while "Batman" asked the boy's name, and after hearing it, a hilarious idea formed in his mind, and he pictured himself getting some few good laughs once the plans are set in motion.

"Robin, eh? I'm Batman…and by now I told you that the soldiers here are money-grabbers so in order to survive and get to the castle, we'll have to scare them off…"

"How can we do that…?"

* * *

After some five minutes, "Batman" sewed a costume for Robin, and as the young page emerged from the bushes, he was blushing hard, as his costume resembled Robin, the Boy Wonder (his Robin costume resembles that of the 1960's TV show) and his hands kept on covering his crotch.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"After I teach you the basics of scaring people…now stop acting like a girl and grow some balls!"

"Are you saying my balls can grow larger than the size I have?"

"Want me to cook them?"

Robin stared wide-eyed and further covered his "privates" and shook his head, and agreed to be the apprentice of "Batman" and their session began, unaware that a roving minstrel, **Alan-a-Dale**, was passing by and saw how "Batman" scared off the soldiers of Nottingham castle and was unsure if "Batman" is an ally or not, and left immediately heading back to Sherwood Forest.

"I must inform **Robin Hood** about this development…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

_**

* * *

**_

Hope you enjoy this chapter…loads of humor and lots of character parodying several historical and fictional characters.

This time I took the liberty spoofing Robin Hood, though this incarnation is based on the 1973 **Walt Disney cartoon movie** of the same name…and this idea made me laugh while typing this…so expect Robin Hood to pop out of nowhere for the time being…

_**

* * *

**_

**_Preview:_**

While D'Eon and Teillagory's fates will soon be revealed, I'll be focusing on Robin for now, as he and Momotaromon gets to meet the famous Robin Hood…and a swordfight would soon commence…


	9. Embroilment In England part 2

**Climax French**

Again…sorry for the long wait…and this time…we shift to Sherwood forest...where Robin Hood shows up…and gets to meet the "other" Robin while learning how "Prince John" came into power and seizes control of England.

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

_**

* * *

**_

As "Batman" and Robin trek within Sherwood Forest, they seem to be a little lost given the vast area of the forest and the thick trees that surrounds it, and yet Robin is fine with it while Momotaromon (dressed as Batman), gets a little annoyed, having to cut his way through the twigs and bushes, but then an arrow struck him…hitting his butt.

FWING…PA-TOING!

Momotaromon: "GGGGYYAAAHHH!"

Robin: "What happened…?"

Momotaromon:"Something hit my behind!"

The page checks on his "partner" and saw the arrow stuck on Batman's butt and pulled it off, and but then another arrow was fired and hits the same spot on Momotaromon's butt.

FWING…PA-TOING!

Momotaromon: "GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

Robin: "We're being attacked by archers!"

Both seek refuge behind a tree which shielded them from the hail of arrows but arrows continued to fire, hitting the three, which didn't dented the tree itself, and both the "foreigners" are safe…for now. They are contemplating on what to do next and Batman got an idea on how to draw out the archers much to Robin's chagrin.

"What? No! Never!"

"At least you're helping…"

"No! I won't expose my….wahhh!"

"Batman" pulls down Robin's "brief" and pushed him out on the open and all Robin did was raised his hands in surrender, and the archers came out, aiming their bow and arrows at him. They all resemble hedgehogs and all are dressed like Robin Hood. The page was blushing red as his "birdie" is exposed while one of the archers aimed his arrow at his privates until someone steps in to calm the tension. It was **Alan-a-Dale**…and he resembles a human-like rooster dressed as a minstrel.

"Stop…they do not appear to be associated with Prince John…he is human and a young boy…perhaps if we should calm down and ask him why he is trekking here…"

"Are you sure…? He could be a spy…"

"If I am…I should have weapons…but I am unarmed…so please lower your weapons…I'm a traveler…"

And so the hedgehogs lower their weapons and Robin pulls up his underwear as other members of the "Merry men" shows up, glancing at robin from head to toe. Robin stared wide-eyed, seeing them resembling humanoid animals in clothes. The "Merry Men" stood in front of him and they are:

- Alan-a-Dale (he resembles a rooster)

- Maid Marian (she resembles a vixen)

- The Merry Men (all resembling hedgehogs, deer, squirrels and dormouses)

The archers resembled a dozen hedgehogs, deer, red squirrels, and Hazel Dormouse. By then Batman shows up which caused the Merry Men to raise their bows and arrows until Robin told them he's with him and the tension disappeared as Alan-a-Dale invited the pair to come with them to their "lair". However, one of the **Sheriff Of Nottingham**'s spies saw this and left, intending to alert "Prince John".

-x-

At the castle of England, **Prince John** is told by his soldiers about the development and the prince is eager to get rid of Robin, though the soldiers, all resembling humanoid vultures, were a bit sagged at seeing Prince John sucking a lollipop, but the prince looked serious enough to execute his orders.

"Okay…slurp, slurp…since you've seen Robin Hood's lair…slurp, slurp…lead my soldiers and kill all of them…slurp, slurp…**Nutsy** and **Trigger**…you lead the assault…and bring Maid Marian to me alive…Sheriff…go collect taxes…"

"Sss…what about me…?"

"Go with the Sheriff, **Sir Hiss**…you're going to do a little recruiting…"

"Ahh…my specialty…"

"Good…now go…you…bring me more lollipops…"

"Yes, sir…"

And so Prince John's forces left and went to separate directions, with the intent of eliminating Robin Hood within his lair and to steal back Maid Marian, while the Sheriff goes to collect more taxes to deprive the poor of their money, further impoverishing the poor masses while other soldiers are set to prevent more people from leaving England.

"_I don't care what others think…I'll see to it that I'll be making myself filthy rich…but once this country can't make me more richer…then I'll go to another country to rule…then take over that country's resources…though it'll benefit me more…and with my soldiers are with me…that shouldn't be a problem…just as long as I have this…!_"

The scene zooms at Prince John's throne where the Book of Psalms is there, which hinted that it may have played a hand in making him the "ruler" of England.

-x-

At Sherwood Forest, "Batman" and Robin are there at the Merry Men's lair, where **Robin Hood** finally introduced himself, where both travelers are surprised to see him resembling a humanoid-like fox in clothes. Robin Hood himself is surprised to find out he has someone with the same first name and the two converses and there the travelers are told how they came to life, and why they became "outlaws".

"Before…we're just ordinary animals living peacefully within Sherwood Forest…then strange light that resembled words came and struck us…which slowly made us resemble humans…and since then we lived in secret, pondering if we should reveal ourselves and try to co-exist with the humans. Then one day a good Samaritan came and offered us clothes so we can move within the humans and told us that a certain "Prince John" killed the current ruler, King Richard, and locked the queen away…usurping the throne and began imposing high taxes and impoverishing the humans and we decided to wage war against Prince John, which we learned that he too was once an animal and may have been hit by the strange light that made him resemble a human lion…and there he created his army..all resembled humanoid animals, such as vultures, a bear…and there England started to fall…"

"So all we have to do is kick him off his throne… and free the queen…?"

"That's right…Batman is it…? Why that kind of guise…?"

"You jealous…? I'm using this to scare people…"

"Hmm…maybe that might work…but your partner needs an intimidating factor…"

The Merry men began to snicker at Robin's outfit, which the page is getting beet red, wondering if his "costume" is making potential targets afraid or amused. But then a hail of arrows attacked them and everyone scampered behind the trees, and as the soldiers (the vultures, which are led by Nutsy and Trigger) are busy keeping Ronin Hood busy, the others managed to sneak through and captured Maid Marian and took off, and Robin Hood is forced to fight back, and Batman is forced to lift a huge boulder and threw it at the soldiers, forcing them to come out of the open and an arrow fight ensued, shooting each other but the Merry Men prevailed, but this was hardly a victory as Maid Marian is taken away.

-x-

As the days have followed , Prince John made things that would infuriate Robin Hood as he orders his men, especially the Sheriff of Nottingham, to maximize the tax collection which impoverishes the already poor people, and when **Friar Tuck** tries to defend a poor elderly couple, he was beaten up while the Sheriff whips the elderly couple to death and told everyone that those who can't pay taxes will be sent to prison, while an announcement is made about a tournament of archery will be held, where the winner will marry Maid Marian.

"I'm going to participate and rescue Maid Marian…"

"But it could be a trap…"

"Prince John might be setting a trap to get you…"

But Momotaromon and Robin began to ask if they have a map of the castle which Little John gave them and everyone stares at the layout and began planning on how to rescue Maid Marian and how to get the money of the masses back. There the travelers came up with a plan which made Robin Hood curious.

"You have a plan…?"

"Yup…and thanks to you, I now know how to use an arrow and bow…"

But Momotaromon, (still dressed as Batman), mishandled the bow and accidentally fired two arrows straight at Robin's behind, hitting both sides.

FWING…PA-TOING!

"AAAAIIIIEEE!"

"Oops…"

-x-

At the castle, Maid Marian is behind bars as Prince John makes blowing kisses at her while Friar Tuck is thrown in another cell, beaten black and blue, while Sir Hiss arrived with "new recruits", children and teens who are under Sir Hiss' hypnotic spell.

"Well done, Sir Hiss…well done…"

"Thank you, sir…"

"Now we lay out the preparations to trap Robin Hood…and the tournament we made will surely force him to show up with Maid Marian as our bait…give me another lollipop…"

"You won't get away with this…!"

"I just did…and after this I'll marry you…"

"Never…!"

"Like it or not believe me or not…you will be my queen…ha-ha-ha-ha!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

_**

* * *

**_

Hope you enjoy this chapter…loads of humor and lots of character parodying several historical and fictional Hood finally meets up with Robin and Momotaromon and have joined forces to stop Prince John…and now they plan to rescue Maid Marian and Friar Tuck…

Poor Robin…the page gets hit by arrows on his butt twice…

_**

* * *

**_

**_Preview:_**

The Robin Hood arc will conclude next chapter…and by the end of that next chapter, you will get to see where Teillagory and D'Eon ended up…though it would be near France, but which country…you'll soon find out…

**_Notes:_**

Here are the list of characters from the 1973 Walt Disney animated movie, **Robin Hood**...and which character appeared...

- The Rooster (aka Alan-a-Dale)

- Little John (a bear)

- Friar Tuck (an american badger)

- Prince John and King Richard (lions)

- Sir Hiss (a snake)

- Robin Hood (a fox)

- Maid Marian (a vixen)

- Lady Kluck (a chicken)

- The Sheriff of Nottingham aka "Old Bushel-Britches" (a wolf)

- Nutsy and Trigger (vultures), respectively

- The Father Sexton and his wife "Little Sister" (church mice),

- Skippy, Sis and Tagalong (rabbits),

- Toby (a turtle)

- Mother Rabbit

- The Tournament Crocodile

- Otto (a dog)


	10. Embroilment In England part 3

**Climax French**

The Robin Hood arc concludes here as Robin and Momotaromon joined forces with Robin Hood in helping regain control of England from the "barbaric" Prince John. So expect lots of laughter on this chapter.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

* * *

At Sherwood Forest, Robin Hood and his "Merry Men" are assembled and are glancing at the map where the key areas of the castle are shown…in red marks where these areas would be vulnerable, which would be perfect for Momotaromon and Robin to sneak inside as Prince John's men will be busy guarding the areas they believe where Robin Hood and his "Merry Men" would enter.

All are in agreement on what role they should play with Robin will be using a disguise to participate at the tournament while the others will be disguising as spectators and mix with the crowd so their chances of being discovered would be minimal and thus would preempt an attack should things go wrong.

"So, my Merry Men…are we in agreement?"

"Yes…but what about Friar Tuck?"

"I will take care of that…"

It was also agreed that while Momotaromon would distract the guards inside, Robin will head for the dungeons where Friar tuck is held, and will lead him to an exit where no one knows. However, Momotaromon couldn't resist trying the bow and arrows and fired accidentally again…and this time it nearly hit Robin between his legs.

FWING!

"HEY! YOU ALMOST HIT MY BALLS!"

"Say…who wants some scrambled eggs?"

"Me!"

"I want one!"

"Medium rare, please…"

"And who wants a sausage!"

"Me!"

"I want one!"

"Medium rare, please…"

Robin went beet red while covering his crotch as the Merry Men joins Momotaromon in poking a little fun at the young page, much to his embarrassment and humiliation.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?"

Although he finds it amusing and stress-relieving, Robin Hood reminded his men that time is of the essence and therefore they must move while they still have the chance to sneak in while the guards' attention is still flawed.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Prince John is overseeing his soldiers pushing the slaves hard to work on the presentation of the stage while Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham are laying out the plans on how to trick Robin Hood into exposing himself so he would be captured and executed, though they had to put up Prince John's lollipop slurping as some of his drool splashes on the two.

"Your highness…would you please stop slurping on your lollipop…? You're staining our map…"

"Yeah…we are in the middle of our discussion…"

"Slurp…slurp…I don't care…just carry on…you have Marian sit beside me…and make sure you guard every entrance…and see to it that Robin Hood won't escape this time…or else I'll have Sir Hiss hypnotize you into getting beaten up by the sheriff here…"

"Y-Yes, your majesty…!"

"We'll make sure Robin Hood get's captured by us…"

"We won't fail you…!"

"We will Kill Robin Hood when we see him…!"

"We promise…!"

"Good…good…make sure you won't fail me…ah…Maid Marian…how nice of you to drop by my side…"

A pair of guards (vultures to be exact) came with Marian tied up…and is dressed as a maid, as Prince John made a pun on her name, which she isn't amused by her captor's jokes and insults.

"You won't get away with this! Robin Hood will get you…!"

"Really…? I wonder about that…once he falls into my trap…he won't be leaving with high honors…mu-ha-ha-ha-ha! Funny, isn't it…? Once I rid myself of Robin Hood…I will rule England for good…which will raise my mood…seeing him burned in a pile of flaming wood…bu-wa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"You monster…!"

"Monster…? Please…I'm a charming prince…"

" I rather be at Robin Hood's side than to be with a heartless fiend like you…!"

"Hey…at least you're a beauty for a vixen than a lioness…lionesses are naggers to the max…at least you can be tamed…"

"Robin Hood will save me…and he'll shave you bald!"

"He won't!"

"He will!"

"He won't!"

"He will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"RRRAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Losing his temper, Prince John punched her on the face and she is knocked out, much to Sir Hiss and the Sheriff's surprises. After regaining his composure, he was shocked by what he did and crouched on the floor thumb-sucking, yet his two subordinates had to calm him down so he could "function" normally.

"It's okay…at least you shut her up…"

"Uh-huh…now you can concentrate on the task at hand…"

"Yes…I guess…"

"Your highness…let's add some extra fun…why not threaten the poor into getting executed if they chose not to go…"

"Oohhh…that's fun…Sheriff…would you do the honor…?"

"Right away!"

**-x-**

And as the days have passed…the soldiers (both humans and vultures) went to every village, forcing the townsfolk to attend the tournament, and when some refused to attend, they were executed on the spit, sowing fear and they reluctantly agreed to attend. Robin Hood got the news and became determined to put a stop on Prince John's madness once and for all.

And as the day of the tournament arrived, the Merry Men are in place in several areas, mixing with the reluctant crowd while others dressed as peddlers and beggars.

At the high area of the VIP lounge, Prince John is sitting beside Maid Marian, tied up and gagged. While the scene zooms down on the grounds where several guards are patrolling, checking out the spectators and participants to see if they are Robin Hood's men in disguise, but so far all is well though they did not notice a hooded participant wearing a rather middle-class druid-like outfit. He is Robin Hood.

Meanwhile, inside, Robin was seething as he was "assigned" to distract the guards while Momotaromon goes inside to find the keys to the dungeon cells so he could free the prisoners and find anything of value, and since he is still forced to where the "Robin" costume, he couldn't help but wanting to question his "partner" if his current garb is meant to scare his enemies or making him look like a laughing stock.

The second thought speaks for itself as the guards, rather than apprehending the young page, took pleasure in laughing at him, amused by his costume, yet this was a big help as Momotaromon was able to get past them and found the keys, and heads to other areas until he went inside the throne room.

"Ha-ha-ha...! What's that supposed to be...? Is that a new garb in England? I can see how sexy your legs are!"

"Bloody hell...he's even wearing nothing but green breeches...I can see the bulge of his manhood!"

"What does "R" stand for, anyway?"

"_Momotaromon...when we get back to France...I'll punish you...! Just you wait...!_"

**-x-**

Inside the throne room, the Imagimon was looking around when he came across Prince John's throne and saw what appeared to be the Book of Pslams, and decided to take it after taking a peek, seeing that this book may have played a role here after seeing that this is no ordinary book, and decided to ask Robin about this, so he went back and saw Robin being laughed about so he went behind and struck the laughing guards which knocked them out cold.

"About time you showed up...I feel like I'm being insulted here...and I'm starting to wonder if this garb you gave me is scaring people or not..."

"Don't act like a baby...it has its uses...see...it distracted those guards enough for me to knock them out! Anyway, I got the keys...and I found a book here...looked quite religious or something...wonder if it's connected to Da Vinci Code or..."

"The Book of Pslams! Where did you find it?"

"At the throne room..."

"We'll deal with that later...let's head for the dungeon!"

And so the two went for the dungeon room located within the basement to find the prisoners and free them.

**-x-**

At the dungeon room, Friar Tuck is sitting inside his cell, chained while the Queen of England is also there, seeing that her fellow prisoner is being mistreated and wondered who will save England now that King Richard is dead. By then Robin and Momotaromon arrived and unlocked the cage doors and unchained the two prisoners.

"You…you're from France! Judging by your accent...why are you dressed like that? Look out! A huge bat is behind you…!"

"He's with me...he's..."

"Batman. Madam...do you know how that lion for a prince came to power...?"

"The book that this boy is holding...it came from France...my helper somehow got hold of it...and wanting to rule this country...he created an army of human-like animals...when he started chanting the words, the letters struck the animals and they all came to life...but the lion who would eventually become Prince John, came to life, he betrayed my ex-helper...and took hold of the book and created his own army and killed King Richard...and imprisoned me...and from that point on..."

Momotaromon took the book and glanced at the pages, then he saw a seal being locked up, which Friar Tuck said that Prince John intended to cook him and the Imagimon got an idea on how to chase Prince John away, which Robin became skeptical upon hearing his plans when suggesting that the human guards who defected to Prince John be brought here.

**-x-**

At the tournament, Prince John's men and Sir Hiss had a lock on the disguised Robin Hood and as the minutes passed by Robin Hood was the lead participant but then more guards, who also disguised as spectators, revealed themselves and surrounded him. Robin Hood was surprised that even his Merry Men are also ambushed.

"Even a sly fox can be outsmarted by a lion..."

"…a lion who does nothing but suck on lollipops..."

"Hah! Now you're dead...and everyone here who couldn't enrich me! Off with their heads!"

As the massacre is about to take place, someone came and all are surprised to see who came. A human-like seal arrived, sitting on a wheelchair and dressed in a businessman attire (in 17th century England-style). As Prince John glances at the seal, the seal spoke, surprising everyone.

"You have been a bad ruler...and therefore the former ruler will take back what was once taken away."

Looking up, he is surprised to see the Queen of England standing at the balcony, which everyone bowed to her in respect, and Prince John is horrified at the sight.

"No! Who set her free? Did you...? Who are you?"

"I am...**Professor X-Tacy**...and I will vanquish your forces..."

"Hah! Against my army of Soldiers?"

"Your soldiers are no match against…the **X-Men**..."

"And who are these "X-Men"...?"

At the castle door, the human castle guards, who betrayed the Queen of England, emerged, all dressed like women, acting like homosexuals, and this horrified Prince John to the max!

"Ooohhh...handsome men!"

"So gorgeous!"

"Big physique!"

"I want the lion's fur! Fur coat!"

"Give me the snake...I want to have leather boots!"

"Ooohhh...aahhh!"

"Take the birds! I want to make feather pens!"

"Fried vultures!"

Prince John and his armies are taken by surprise at seeing his human guards becoming cross dressers and acting like rabid homosexuals, which minutes ago, Momotaromon used the Book of Psalms to mesmerize the guards into acting like gays and had them dressed as concubines so they can use them as psychological weapons against Prince John and his forces.

"Wha? My men! Why are they acting like cross dressers?"

Prince John's soldiers became terrified that they ran for their lives, and even the Sheriff of Nottingham, along with Sir Hiss, joined Prince John into running away from the castle, and within 15 minutes Prince John and his forces boarded a boat and heads off to an unknown location as they are pedaling and steering the boat like crazy.

**-x-**

After several hours, England became peaceful again and its citizens are starting to start all over again in order for England to rise back to its former glory. The Queen of England thanked Robin and Momotaromon for their help and told them they can ask for anything, in which the two asked for a boat to ride so they can head back to France, and after the next day both sailed off, where they saw Prince John and his cronies are captured by pirates, and are about to be sold to the pirates' guild.

Surprisingly, Robin still has the Book of Psalms and he wondered how and why it came to England while Momotaromon is glancing at the World Map and at the steering wheel, causing the ship to travel in a zig-zag way, and Robin suffered a case of seasickness and went to the edge to vomit.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at an unspecified country, D'Eon and Teillagory woke up and found themselves in a majestic room and are greeted by what appeared top be two Siberian bears, and before D'Eon was about to take action, one of the two Siberian bears spoke to him in a Russian dialect, dressed in a red, modern-day jacket and black pants.

"Dobroe utro, ·eer." (Good morning, sirs)

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

And the Robin Hood Arc ended with a rather humorous bang…and now Robin and Momotaromon are heading back to France, provided that they stick to the map and not lose it…

So how did the Book of Psalms ended up in England…and how come there are two of them…?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

With the Robin Hood arc completed, the next chapter will take you to where Teillagory and D'Eon ended up…though it seems that you already guessed it…


	11. Russian Roulette part 1

**Climax French**

After three chapters of Robin's "adventure", we are now moving to D'Eon and Teillagory, and as the chapter titles suggests, this is going to take place in a country where it would, centuries later, be named the USSR (aka the **Union of Soviet Socialist Republics**).

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

* * *

As the scene unfolded, we are shown at what appeared to be a majestic guest room, which appeared to be inside a castle, which belonged to a monarch family of an unspecified country, and the scene zooms in to D'Eon and Teillagory, who both slowly woke up and found themselves in a majestic room and are greeted by what appeared top be two Siberian bears, and before D'Eon was about to take action, one of the two Siberian bears spoke to him in a Russian dialect, dressed in a red, modern-day jacket and black pants.

"Dobroe utro, ·eer." (Good morning, sirs)

**-x-**

"Eh? Who…what are…?"

The two Siberian bears glanced at each other before glancing at D'Eon, replying to him in English.

"What does it look like?"

"Can't you tell? We're Siberian bears."

"Where are we?"

"Mother Russia."

Teillagory stared wide-eyed at what he just heard, and is alarmed at the sight of two Siberian bears…talking and grabbed his rapier (which he saw it parked at the side of the bed) and poked one of the bears' knows and this created a mild tension. The Siberian bear struggles to get at Teillagory as the other Siberian bear restrains his fellow bear.

"Uspokoĭtesʹ, tovarishch ... on prosto ispugalsya ... net nyeobhodimosti, chtoby poluchitʹ zagorelsya ..." (Calm down, comrade...he's just startled...there's no need to get fired up...)

"Net .. YA ne zagorelsya ... YA peregreva! tolʹko odnoĭ tsarapiny, tovarishch ... tolʹko odnoĭ tsarapiny ... Mne nuzhno tsarapin post ... i eto starcheskoe shestidesyatiletniĭ prosto idyealʹno podhodit ... tak chto davaĭte idti, tovarishch i pozvolʹte mne nulya yego na shary ..." (No...I'm not fired up...I'm overheating! just one scratch, comrade...just one scratch...i needed a scratching post...and this senile sexagenarian is just perfect...so let go, comrade and let me scratch him on his balls...)

D'Eon and Teillagory glanced at each other and then at the two Siberian bears, one restraining the other. They are wearing clothes and can speak, even in Russian dialect, though the elderly musketeer is on the defensive as he still brandishes his rapier and the commotion might have continued had it not for someone who entered the room.

"Nikolaĭ ... Boris ... etogo dostatochno. YA uveren, chto eto vsego lishʹ nedorazumenie ..." (Nikolai…Boris…that's enough. I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding…)

Everyone stopped as they heard a voice and saw who entered the room. She is **Empress Elizaveta**, Empress of Russia, and her stern but calm tone made the two Siberian bears stop struggling, and the empress told Boris that Teillagory's action is justifiable since bears are sometimes known to attack humans and she urged Teillagory to apologize to the Siberian bear, which the elderly musketeer did so.

However, Boris flicked a finger on the musketeer's nose and the oral bashing recommences until Elizaveta reprimanded the bear for his actions and then glances at D'Eon, seeing him made her remind of someone she knew, and began to speak to D'eon in a serene manner which she brought up the subject of that person which the blond musketeer became surprised.

"Excuse me, young man…do you happened to know a certain Lia de Beaumont? You appeared to resemble her…"

"How…how did you know my sister?"

"I see…Lia is a close friend of mine…we met before and we share a close friendship…you must be D'Eon…"

"An honor to meet you, your majesty…"

"Please to meet you, your Highness…"

"It's alright…no need for formalities…anyway…these two are indeed Siberian bears…they are Nikolai and Boris…"

"Err…are they really Siberian bears?"

The two Siberian bears felt insulted and answered to Teillagory's question as they stood still and placed their right paws on their chest.

Nikolai: "You question our nationality…?"

Boris: "We will prove to you we are authentic Russians…allow us to demonstrate…"

And so the two Siberian bears stood still and began to sing the Russian national anthem, even though Elizaveta tried to urge the two not to go on with it as she can prove to the two guests their heritage but it is too late…the two bears began to sing the national anthem.

* * *

_Rossia - sviashennaia nasha derzhava,_

_Rossia - lubimaia nasha strana!_

_Moguchaia volia, velikaia slava -_

_Tvoio dostoianie na vse vremena!_

_CHORUS:_

_Slavsia, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoe,_

_Bratskikh narodov soiuz vekovoi,_

_Predkami dannaia mudrost' narodnaia!_

_Slavsia, strana! My gordimsia toboi!_

_Ot yuzhykh morei do poliarnogo kraia_

_Raskinulis nashi lesa i polia._

_Odna ty na svete! Odna ty takaia -_

_Khranimaia Bogom rodnaia zemlia!_

_CHORUS_

_Shirokii prostor dlia mechty i dlia zhizni_

_Griadushie nam otkryvaiut goda._

_Nam silu daiot nasha vernost otchizne._

_Tak bylo, tak est' i tak budet vsegda!_

* * *

D'Eon and Teillagory stared in disbelief as they never seen two bears singing the anthem perfectly and Elizaveta had no choice but to praise themfor their efforts, but then decided to ease the tension by asking the two to go hunting, which the two bears obliged. As the two bears left, D'Eon began the discussion by asking her how the two bears came to talk and dressed like persons, which she told them that she found what appeared to be a version of the **Book of Psalms**, and thinking it was just another book, she took it outside the palace and accidentally read it aloud, which "letters" flew out and struck two nearby Siberian bears, and there the two bears gained human-like forms while retaining their appearances as bears.

Not wanting them to get slaughtered for their appearances, she secretly had the two sneaked inside the castle and began educating them, and within a few weeks they became her "bodyguards" and got along with the rest of the monarch family.

Then thenext discussion commences as Elizaveta asks D'Eon into telling her what happened to Lia, and he told her what happened to her and how he and Teillagory got embroiled into certain the events that happened before they regained consciousness.

"So…Lia was murdered…and no one even dare to give her a proper burial…"

"Yes, your majesty…"

"And a certain Voronstov is still on the loose…we don't know if he is still in France…or made his way here…"

"I see…very well…I'll have my guards on the lookout…in the meantime, why not make yourselves at home…? You are my guests…and I'll see to it that you will get back to France so you can continue investigating the cause of your sister's death…just promise me you send me the results…and when you found the ones responsible…let me know…"

"Yes, your majesty…I promise you…"

"Thank you for your kindness, your highness…"

Nodding her head, Elizaveta left the room while the two musketeers stayed inside to recuperate, not noticing that another person is eyeing at the two, who is revealed to be **Bestuzhev**, the grand chancellor of Russia, and left unnoticed and is heading to another room where another person is waiting. He is **Pyotr III**, and he appeared to be semi-drunk, and on the floor was his wife, **Ekaterina**. Her face was swollen with hard slaps and suffered from abuse and using his position, he managed to influence some of the guards to cover up his treatment of his wife from his mother, and he is eyeing the throne and planned to usurp it from Elizaveta.

"Young prince…we have a problem…two foreigners are here…they are from France and one of them happened to be related to Lia de Beaumont…what should we do…? They may pose a threat to your plans to become the next ruler…we should get rid of them…"

"Then have the guards throw them away…"

"But…but…your mother is here…she would surely overrule…"

"No need…I already have a plan to get rid of that old geezer…and here is how…"

As Pyotr and Bestuzhev are discussing the plans, they are unaware that Ekaterina is still conscious and heard their plan as she pretended to be unconscious. Fearing for her mother-in-law's safety, she bid her time and waited for the two men to leave. As the two men left, leaving Ekaterina behind, she waited for another several minutes before she sneaked out of the room and made a frantic search for D'Eon and Teillagory.

"_I must warn the two Frenchmen about what I heard…Elizaveta is a good woman and she doesn't deserve an unhappy ending…! I can't believe she had a worthless son whom his mother raised gently…must be his father's bad influence…oh, I don't know why Pyotr turn out like this…"_

**_-x-_**

As the hours went by, Ekaterina tries to get close to the room where D'Eon and Teillagory are resting, but then she saw Bestuzhev telling the guards to guard the room and heard him instructing them not to let anyone apart from Elizaveta to pass through the room, and she had to think of something to get past the guards.

By then, the two Siberian bears, Nikolai, and Boris, happened to pass by, carrying several fishes that they got while hunting, and an idea formed inside her head and secretly called the two, asking them to do her a "favor". After some five minutes, the two accepted and went into action and went in front of D'Eon and Teillagory's room, where the guards stood and blocked their paths with their spears.

"Sorry…we have our orders not to let anyone get past here other than her Empress…so turn away now."

"We are her Empress' loyal bodyguards…and we were told to check on them!"

"Da!"

"We receive no such order!"

"You may be her Empress' mascots but that doesn't mean we will bow to the likes of you!"

"If it were up to us, we'd skin off your fur, you freaks!"

"Very well…if that's how you put it…Boris…?"

"I'm on it, Nikolai…"

And so the two Siberian bears went into action and began singing the Russian national anthem, much to the guards' horror as they guessed what's about to happen, AND that is something the guards wanted to avoid, but they unknowingly provoked the anthropomorphic bears.

_

* * *

Rossia - sviashennaia nasha derzhava,_

_Rossia - lubimaia nasha strana!_

_Moguchaia volia, velikaia slava -_

_Tvoio dostoianie na vse vremena!_

_CHORUS:_

_Slavsia, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoe,_

_Bratskikh narodov soiuz vekovoi,_

_Predkami dannaia mudrost' narodnaia!_

_Slavsia, strana! My gordimsia toboi!_

_Ot yuzhykh morei do poliarnogo kraia_

_Raskinulis nashi lesa i polia._

_Odna ty na svete! Odna ty takaia -_

_Khranimaia Bogom rodnaia zemlia!_

_CHORUS_

_Shirokii prostor dlia mechty i dlia zhizni_

_Griadushie nam otkryvaiut goda._

_Nam silu daiot nasha vernost otchizne._

_Tak bylo, tak est' i tak budet vsegda!_

* * *

The guards covered their ears as they couldn't bear the bears' out of sync voices and begged the two bears to stop, but that didn't ended there as they began singing the Russian rendition of the TATU song, "All The Things She Said", further sending the guards into a frenzy.

_

* * *

Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma_

_mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana_

_ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma_

_mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana_

_Ja sashla s uma..._

_Julia:_

_menja palnostju njet_

_absoljutno vser'ez_

_situastsiya help_

_situastsiya sos_

_Ya sebja ne poimu_

_ty atkuda vzjalas_

_patshimu, patshimu?_

_na tebja pavelas_

_Lena:_

_vikljutshaestsja svet_

_ya kuda - to letshu_

_bez tebja menja njet_

_nitshego ne khotshu_

_Eto medlennyj jad_

_eto svodit s uma_

_a ani gavorjat - vinovata sama_

_a ani gavorjat - vinovata sama_

_Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma_

_mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana_

_ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma_

_mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana_

_ja sashla s umaa..._

_mne nuzhna onaaa..._

_Julia:_

_bez tebja ja ne ja_

_bez tebja menja net_

_a ani gavorjat_

_gavory'jat eto bred_

_Eto solnetshniy jad_

_zalotye lutshi_

_a ani gavorjat_

_nado sratshno lechit'_

_Lena:_

_ja khotela zabyt da upara i vniz_

_ja schitala stalby i rasteryannykh ptits_

_bez tebja menja net, atpusti, atpusti!_

_da ugla pa stene... mama papa, prasti..._

_Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma_

_mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana_

_ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma_

_mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana_

_Lena:_

_raz, dva pasle pjati_

_mama-papa, prasti_

_ja sashla s uma_

_Yulia:_

_raz, dva pasle pjati_

_mama-papa, prasti_

_ja sashla s uma_

_Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma_

_mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana_

_ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma_

_mne nuzhna ana, mne nuzhna ana_

_Ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma_

_ja sashla s uma, ja sashla s uma..._

* * *

"Waaaahhh! We can't take it anymore!"

"Someone help us!"

"My ears are hurting!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Wait for me!"

"I rather die than hearing those two bears singing!"

"I rather drunk myself to death in vodka than risking getting deaf!"

"For the sake of Mother Russia…get these bears out of here!"

As the guards fled in panic, Boris and Nikolai flashed a "thumbs up" sign at Etakerina, and she went inside the room where she saw D'Eon and Teillagory covering their heads with pillows, and she could understand why, and assured to them that the two bears have stopped singing, and there she introduced herself and informed the two about the plot she overheard from her husband and the grand chancellor, and this made D'Eon worried.

However, one of the guards came inside, bursting and informed them that Empress Elizaveta has been killed by an assassin, and there Elizaveta's daughter-in-law was shocked, realizing that her warning to the musketeers in an attempt to save the empress' life came too late, and Pyotr III came in, holding D'Eon's rapier, soaked in blood.

"You…you assassinated the empress…you did this! Guards! Arrest the foreign bastards!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Now it's D'Eon's turn to take the spotlight…and along with Teillagory, gets into trouble as the Empress of Russia is assassinated by her own son, just like in the anime, and gets the blame through framing, despite Etakerina's attempts to warn the Frenchmen of the plot.

This is just the beginning, as our heroes' adventure in Russia is about to shape up.

Another Book of Psalms? In Russian language? This is getting strange…

But that explains how two Siberian bears started to talk and act like humans, and are given clothes (red jackets), and got educated like true Russian nationalists.

The names Nikolai and Boris are inspired from two former **WWE **(World Wrestling Entertainment) wrestlers **Nikolai Volkoff** and **Boris Zhukov**, the wrestling tag team of the early 80's and 90's known as the **Bolsheviks**. I don't own them so don't due me for copyright infringement.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

D'Eon and Teillagory tries to fight their way out and clear their names while aiding Etakerina in preventing Pyotr III from usurping the throne, while Robin and Momotaromon arrives in Russia and unintentionally finds their comrades in trouble. The Musketeers will then be reunited…


	12. Russian Roulette part 2

**Climax French**

The Russia arc ends here as our heroes tries to clear their name and save Russia from its drunken ruler and have Etakerina take Elizaveta's throne so that the country would be placed in good hands.

Also, Robin shows up and will reunite with D'Eon and Teillagory.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

* * *

As the scene unfolded, Pyotr III was holding D'Eon's rapier soaked in blood and claims that D'Eon killed Empress Elizaveta and that Etakerina is in cahoots with the two French musketeers and shouted at the guards to arrest them, but the guards who arrived are skeptical as they knew that the two Frenchmen were staying a the room all this time.

"But…these two were here all this time, sir…"

"You fools! I have proof! And you should know better that foreigners who get close to my mother are after her life! And this is proof that these French fools did this! Now arrest them or I'll lock you up for treason!"

The guards reluctantly raised their weapons at the two musketeers and Etakerina, and despite her telling the guards that Pyotr is the true culprit, the guards were forced to serve the new heir to the throne as the trio have no proof to back up their claim and the grand chancellor came and ordered the musketeers and Etakerina to be executed at once for "murdering" the empress. He and Pyotr smirked at each other as doing this will remove any and all threat to Pyotr's rule.

As the guards are about to take D'Eon and the others away, the two Siberian bears stood still and began to sing the Russian national anthem, even though Etakerina knew that this would surely hurt her ears yet this was their only way to escape, and find a way to prove their innocence. Pyotr saw the two Siberian bears doing a salute and ordered the guards to silence the two, but it is too late…the two bears began to sing the national anthem.

* * *

_Rossia - sviashennaia nasha derzhava,_

_Rossia - lubimaia nasha strana!_

_Moguchaia volia, velikaia slava -_

_Tvoio dostoianie na vse vremena!_

_CHORUS:_

_Slavsia, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoe,_

_Bratskikh narodov soiuz vekovoi,_

_Predkami dannaia mudrost' narodnaia!_

_Slavsia, strana! My gordimsia toboi!_

_Ot yuzhykh morei do poliarnogo kraia_

_Raskinulis nashi lesa i polia._

_Odna ty na svete! Odna ty takaia -_

_Khranimaia Bogom rodnaia zemlia!_

_CHORUS_

_Shirokii prostor dlia mechty i dlia zhizni_

_Griadushie nam otkryvaiut goda._

_Nam silu daiot nasha vernost otchizne._

_Tak bylo, tak est' i tak budet vsegda!_

* * *

D'Eon and Teillagory managed to ignore the songs and used the opportunity to fight their way out and knocked down the guards while the two bears "wrestled" Pyotr and the chancellor, and all are out of the room, and as the two bears left to keep the other guards at bay, D'Eon told Etakerina to come with them but then she went to the throne room and grabbed the **Book of Psalms** underneath and joined the two in escaping the castle and they head for the forest.

* * *

At the coast off the shores of Russia, Robin and Momotaromon arrived and had to dress up as druids to keep their appearances a secret after Robin told his "partner" that Russians are biased towards foreigners and women, and so they had to move along in stealth, until news was announced that D'Eon is wanted for murdering Elizaveta, and this made the page suspicious and decided to roam around to find D'Eon.

"D'Eon can't t\do something like this…we must find him and ask him what really happened…"

"Maybe we should go as…"

"No. The costume you gave me made me look like a laughing stock…how do I know it would entice fear to my opponents…"

"We're in Russia, right? I'm sure they'll get scared…"

**_-x-_**

As the hours went by, Ekaterina are in the middle of the forest where she, D'Eon and Teillagory are resting, but then she saw Bestuzhev leading some guards to hunt them down and they knew that Pyotr sent him to kill them and they all had to brace themselves in case they get surrounded. As they move towards the south direction, more guards appeared the trio are surrounded.

"Surrender now…you cannot escape us…"

"You…you traitors! I know you conspired with Pyotr and killed her Empress…!"

"So what if we did…? No one will believe you anyway…"

It was at this point that Robin shows up, and is flushing red as he is clad in his "Robin" costume, and Bestuzhev and the guards glanced at the young page, and this distracted them as they started laughing out loud, much to Robin's embarrassment.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha!"

"That's a rather revealing clothing, boy!"

"My stomach hurts!"

"Are you trying to seduce us?"

The distraction allowed D'Eon and Teillagory to grab the guards weapons and started to knock down the guards from behind one b y one, and this went on until Bestuzhev is the only one left, and there the trio musketeers are reunited though they were rather baffled as to why he is wearing such a clothing, but then Robin told them the whole story and for now they must first help Etakerina regain the throne and by then Momotaromon shows up and saw the Book of Psalms and an idea formed in his head, and whispiered to Etakerina which she seem to like the plan.

**-x-**

At the castle, Pyotr is having a celebration as he now has the throne to himself, until one of the palace guards came and told him a revolt is taking place outside as the townsfolk have learned that the empress is murdered by his son, and a drunken heir is livid and ordered the guards to slaughter everyone outside, and surprisingly, half of the entire army walked out as they chose not to side with a fool.

"Fools! You dare walk out on me? Fine…I'll slaughter you myself!"

But then, Ekaterina came and boldly berated her husband which triggered a word war until someone came in, and he appeared to be an anthropomorphic gorilla dressed in a businessman attire. Pyotr was starting to shake off his drunken stupor and dropped his bottle of whiskey as the entrant came to him and slap him while berating him.

"You…our proud country being run by a drunkard? You will be removed from that throne and I will run this proud country! All in the name of Mother Russia!"

"Wh-who are you? You're a talking gorilla!"

"I am **Mikhail Gorbrachimp**! And from now on I wil turn this country into a united force to be reckoned with! Nikolai! Boris! Come forth! Show this drunken whelp what happens if he abuses his power!"

By then, the two Siberian bears, Nikolai, and Boris, came, and the two Siberian bears went into action and began singing the Russian national anthem, much to the corrupt guards' horror as they guessed what's about to happen, AND that is something the guards wanted to avoid, but they unknowingly provoked the anthropomorphic bears and the gorilla and Ekaterina covered her ears knowing this wil surely make Pyotr submit.

_

* * *

_

_Rossia - sviashennaia nasha derzhava,_

_Rossia - lubimaia nasha strana!_

_Moguchaia volia, velikaia slava -_

_Tvoio dostoianie na vse vremena!_

_CHORUS:_

_Slavsia, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoe,_

_Bratskikh narodov soiuz vekovoi,_

_Predkami dannaia mudrost' narodnaia!_

_Slavsia, strana! My gordimsia toboi!_

_Ot yuzhykh morei do poliarnogo kraia_

_Raskinulis nashi lesa i polia._

_Odna ty na svete! Odna ty takaia -_

_Khranimaia Bogom rodnaia zemlia!_

_CHORUS_

_Shirokii prostor dlia mechty i dlia zhizni_

_Griadushie nam otkryvaiut goda._

_Nam silu daiot nasha vernost otchizne._

_Tak bylo, tak est' i tak budet vsegda!_

* * *

The guards covered their ears as they couldn't bear the bears' out of sync voices and begged the two bears to stop, but they only sang the song again in a louder tone and even Pyotr is kneeling in fear as he couldn't bear hearing the ugly singing even after he became sober.

"Waaaahhh! We can't take it anymore!"

"Someone help us!"

"My ears are hurting!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Wait for me!"

"I rather die than hearing those two bears singing!"

"I rather drunk myself to death in vodka than risking getting deaf!"

"For the sake of Mother Russia…get these bears out of here!"

As the guards fled in panic, Boris and Nikolai flashed a "thumbs up" sign at Etakerina, and she called fpr the musketeers, and this time they have secured the throne but a still defiant Pyotr and the grand chancellor refused to recognize the new ruler and Momotaromon decided to make them submit, dressing up as Batman, and the two villains stared wide-eyed in horror.

"Hey you, you Russian rabbits…have you ever dance with the devil…in the pale moonlight?"

"Wha…wh-who are y-you…?"

"I'm Batman…boo!"

"KYYYAAHHHH!"

"WWWAAAAHHHHH"

**-x-**

In the weeks that followed, Russia is restored to peace and Mikhail Gorbrachimp became its assistant to the new empress, Ekaterina, and as gratitude, a new boat is made so D'Eon and the others can return to France, and as they are passing by a market, they saw Prince John being shaved as his fur is being auctioned off while the Sheriff of Nottingham is doing a circus act, as they are revealed to have been sold to a traveling circus troupe and life is as hell for them.

"Hey…check this out! It's Prince John…shaved naked…"

"Serves him right for trying to financially ruin England…"

"Do my eyes deceive me…? A talking lion and a bear…?"

**-x-**

As so Momotaromon and the musketeers are sailing back to France and hope that Durand is alright, though they are unaware of what fate awaits them after nearly a month of being away from France, as they have no idea that a new ruler has already running the country in an eccentric way.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Now that the musketeers are reunited, they are returning to France…but what fate awaits them once they learned who is running the country…and what would they do if they find out once they land ashore…

Oh...another parody character based on a former Russian leader, Mikhail Gorbrachev...and he is created from the Book of Psalms...though he will show up from time to time...

The villains from Disney's **Robin Hood** makes a cameo...and they are having a bad day...being sold to a circus troupe...that's karma for trying to abuse England...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Preview:_**

The musketeers reunites with Durand, and the cast of Keroro Gunso returns as they soon find out who is running France and how the country is being ran…and expect a "World War" as the new emperor provokes a country into a "psycho war"…


	13. Hail To The King!

**Climax French**

Okay…we're heading back to France…and you're going to be in a heap of shock as our knights and the cast of Keroro Gunso meets up again…and they're going to be surprised to find out who is leading France…in a hilarious way…

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

* * *

As the boat is sailing its way back to France from Russia, Teillagory is steering the wheel while Momotaromon told the other knights his story and was able to convince that Fuyuki and Kohana played no part in Anna and Queen Marie's murders, and now they are sure that King Louis XV has layed a hand in this caper and as they are pondering on what to do next, the Imagimon told them that they can stop by his "secret base".

"What? A "secret base" you say…?"

"And where can we find this base you claim?"

"I'll lead you the way once we get ashore…"

And so the boat heads towards the pier once they are (hours later) nearing French soil and upon landing, Momotaromon had to dressed up like a druid to avoid being seen, but as they are travelling, they noted that the French people appeared to be in high spirits, and are into export, and they noticed that they're into farming, and the items that they're exporting: bananas.

"What the…?"

"Bananas?"

"Well…doing business with fruits is common…"

As they continue to travel on the road en route to the forest, they encountered travelling merchants and farmers carrying a basket full of bananas and they are starting to wonder what has transpired in the past few weeks while they were gone from France. Robin ended up in England, while D'Eon and Teillagory wounded up in Russia.

"I wonder how Durand is doing? We haven't heard from him and we don't know where he is at this time…"

"I pray that he'll be alright…"

"And in good hands…"

"Alright, you French fodders…we're here…"

The three musketeers were surprised to see that they are here at the forest and the Den-Liner is parked, and after a minute of silence, Momotaromon knocked on the door and the door slides open, where Kohana greeted Momotaromon with a whack on the head.

KA-PLAG!

"Ow! What was that for?"

"We're have you been? You've been missing for a month!"

"Hey! Excuse me for coming back alive after being thrown by a dynamite and ended up in England…!"

"Anyway…Fuyuki and the others are here…all safe…and we have a French Musketeer here recuperating…and a boy seeking refuge…"

D'Eon and the others guessed that the musketeer in question is none other than Durand and Momotaromon lead them inside and there the four knights are reunited, where Durand told them he was found by Keroro and his squadron, and there D'Eon and Teillagory stared wide-eyed at seeing the alien frogs for the first time, realizing that Robin wasn't lying at all.

"My word…"

"Forgive me, Robin…I thought you we're seeing things…"

"Greetings, Pekopons…we're from the 21st century…"

"What…21st century…?"

"Pekopons?"

Kohana was sweat-dropping at the awkward situation so she decided to break things up and offered the knights some hospitality and the tense situation seemingly lifted, at least for a few minutes. Everyone needed to relax after being reunited and now is the time to straighten things out to clear up some misunderstanding.

After some few minutes both sides (Keroro's and D'Eons') got acquainted though (D'Eon's side) they had a hard time believing Fuyuki's claims that they came from the future and that the train they are in is how they arrived here in pre-revolution France. By then Dauphin Aguste came and there he told D'Eon what happened at the castle and that King Louis XV is dethroned by a talking ape, which the others find it hard to believe but then this got Fuyuki's attention.

"A talking ape you say?"

"Yes…he also possesses the Book of Psalms and was able to conjure his own allies…but instead of turning them into gargoyles, they all become slaves…and even spawned animal-like beings that can also act and talk like us…"

"Is he colored yellow and wearing dark glasses?"

"Yes…yes he does…"

"Entemon…"

"Kero…that ape-Digimon is sure is trouble…"

"Ku-ku-ku…I wonder what he would gain from seizing the throne from the current king'…"

At this time, Dororo arrived, and the musketeers and Dauphin stared wide-eyed at seeing the frog-ninja, as Dororo have been missing for almost a month, and is carrying a video camera which D'Eon finds the object…strange. As Teillagory glances at the blue-colored alien frog, the camera is set and motions everyone to assemble.

"Okay, everyone…watch carefully…this is the reason why I was away for nearly a month…Entemon has taken over the throne and is ruling this country of this timeline…"

"Say what?"

"A talking ape being king?"

"What can he do to rule France?"

As the two musketeers are pondering on what they just heard, the TV connected to the Den-Liner is activated and the footage is shown what happened during the events which the three musketeers are in England and Russia.

**~x~**

Several weeks ago…

The entire population of France are assembled outside the castle after hearing word that King Louis XV have been deposed and that a new king is named. When Entemon emerges, he is dressed in royal clothes though they can tell that he is an ape and they all blinked their eyes at what they are seeing. Then the soldiers emerged and they are the soldiers who once served Louis XV, yet they remained under the Book of Psalms' power, while Rudolph Hitlist and his Nazi army also came out, and there the people are further baffled at what they are seeing.

"Is that an ape…?"

"What kind of joke is this?"

"Can he really lead our country well?"

"I bet he can make monkeys out of us…"

Hearing their skeptical claims, Entemon decided to make an impression to win their trusts and began to talk, which seemingly caught the French people by surprise.

"People of France! I implore you to listen to me! I'm sure you're aware of what Louis XV is doing to you! Enriching the rich! Exploiting the poor! And this country's economy is sinking down! And I will help you and this country rise back to its glory! But…I can't do this alone…so I'll be needing your help! Will you lend me your support?"

After a minute of silence, a farmer, who have been impoverish for a year, chose to speak to know if Entemon is sincere in his claims.

"Can you really help us? Can you help the poor?"

"Of course! That's why I made the revolt…to put a stop to Louis XV's stupidity…but of course if I am to help you…you must also start working…tell me…what are your farming assets…? How well is your business…how much do you earn…?"

After getting the answers from the peasant farmer, Entemon adjusted his shades and told the farmer that a few changes will be implemented yet he assured him and the peasants that his new approach will benefit all, and told the middle class and the rich that if they are exploiting the poor, they will be punished, which Hitlist made it clear by attacking a mannequin with Louis XV's face picture attached via a huge stick, and everyone within the poor were starting to root for Entemon, while the middle and the high class reluctantly agreed to it.

Caron, who mixed with the crowd, encourages the masses to support Entemon and within a few minutes (about 2 minutes) everyone began to chant their support for the new king, and all is well…except for a few comical moments that took place after. Hitlist was prodding the people to recognize the ape-Digimon as France's new king and the cheerleader of the Nazi troops made a cheerleading blunder.

Hitlist: "Hail to the king!"

Nazi cheerleader (stomping his right foot and right arm raised in salute): "HAIL HITLIST!"

Nazi ape soldiers: "HAIL HITLIST!"

The townsfolk glanced at each other and decided to imitate what the soldiers did, and they chanted "hail Hitlist", and Hitlist himself corrected the people, but thins got quite out of hand.

"No, no…not me…him…hail him!"

The Nazi cheerleader then chanted "hail him" and the townsfolk were confused and they picked up pebbles and threw them at Hitlist, angering him that he threatened to take out his machinegun to shoot at the "idiots", but Entemon was able to persuade his "aide" to let things slide and peace resumed, and one of the masses asked what the name of the new king is, which Entemon thought for a moment before a "light bulb" appeared on top of his forehead and pointed his finger upwards, sporting a smile.

"King Kong! From now on, my name will be King Kong!"

The French people glanced at each other, and then at Entemon, which a few moments later they chanted "hail King Kong" so loud that a new kingdom is made and that France is on the road to economic recovery. Within the next few weeks "King Kong" instructed the farmers to plant trees which would eventually sprout bananas as he secretly used the Book of Psalms to cause the seeds to fertilize at a fast pace, which would cause it to become a full-grown tree within seven days and that it sprout bananas all over.

The same thing happened to other farms as lots of banana trees have sprouted and lots of bananas have been cultivated, and soon the farmers went into business and they import, and export them, and within two weeks business began to thrive and it became a popular fruit within the French people and France's economy slowly began to recover, and gain a lot, and in the next two weeks nearby countries also began to enter the banana business and made close economic ties with France, and near the end of the month France is starting to become a booming economic superpower.

**~x~**

As the footage ended, everyone was in a state of disbelief at what they are seeing, yet D'Eon was having mixed feelings about Entemon leading France yet he sees how France is slowly getting back on its feet, though the others are skeptical of this. Kohana then urges Dauphine to change clothes as he is starting to smell like sweat. As he went to the dressing room area, Naomi offered the knights coffee.

"Here…have some coffee…"

As the three adult knights were given their cups, they stared wide-eyed at the beverages they were given, looking quite aghast at the sight.

D'Eon was given cappuccino which has a toothpaste for a cream;

Teillagory had black coffee with mayonnaise as milk;

And Durand has strong coffee with whip cream.

The trio glanced at each other and tried sipping it, and they had mixed results and opted to skip drinking it altoghether.

"You call this coffee?"

"What is this strange taste?"

"I rather have milk…"

Fuyuki and the Keroro Platoon swear-dropped and mentally noted never to try Naomi's experimental coffees until they return to their own time.

**-x-**

At the dressing room, Dauphine is naked as he is picking up some new set of clothes, and he didn't notice someone sneaking inside and stood behind the young adolescent. As he turns around, he is greeted by a sight of the intruder who appeared to be shorter than Dauphine, and he appeared to have Romanian accent, while a piano is playing in gothic tunes, and startled the boy with his pronouncement.

"ZERO!"

"Wha…?"

"ZERO!"

"Z-zero what…?"

"Zero pubic hairs on your private part…ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

KA-BOOM...

Thunder and lightning boomed after the stranger's pronouncement and the boy stared wide-eyed, and screamed in horror, which alerted the other passengers inside the time-travelling train.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Okay…now the ape-Digimon makes himself king and it shows how he as able to win the trust of the French people…and surprisingly, his method appeared to steer France back to its economic glory…yet D'Eon and Fuyuki's groups have divided opinions about this…

And another surprise…at the end of this chapter, a familiar face makes an appearance and surprised Dauphine with his "counting" pronouncement…by now you should be able to guess this mystery character who likes make counting…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

As D'Eon and Keroro's group are pondering on what to do with the two Book of Psalms (from England and Russia) in their hands, "King Kong" (aka Entemon) starts to build his army as another historical figure is "introduced" while declaring "war" to Italy…


	14. Prelude To War

**Climax French**

As France is about to declare "war" on Italy…Vorosntov returns…in bad timing, and the reason for this is right below…in a comedic way…

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

* * *

At the dressing room, Dauphine is naked as he is picking up some new set of clothes, and he didn't notice someone sneaking inside and stood behind the young adolescent. As he turns around, he is greeted by a sight of the intruder who appeared to be shorter than Dauphine, and he appeared to have Romanian accent, while a piano is playing in gothic tunes, and startled the boy with his pronouncement.

"ZERO!"

"Wha…?"

"ZERO!"

"Z-zero what…?"

"Zero pubic hairs on your private part…ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

Thunder and lightning boomed after the stranger's pronouncement and the boy stared wide-eyed, and screamed in horror, which alerted the other passengers inside the time-travelling train.

**-x-**

D'Eon, Teillagory, Robin and Durand, along with the Keroro Squad, Fuyuki, and Kohana, charged inside the dressing room, where Dauphin was naked, his hands covering his crotch while the intruder is chuckling. Durand and Teillagory took out their rapiers and aimed at the stranger, where he calmly stared at them before replying.

"Two…"

"Eh?"

"Two what?"

"Two…two rapiers…ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…"

KA-BOOM…

Thunder boomed after his pronouncement and D'Eon became suspicious and started to interrogate the stranger, who is shorter than Fuyuki and had a Romanian accent and dressed like an aristocrat with green cape.

"Who are you?"

"I am **Count Von Count**…but you may simply call me the Count…"

"The…Count? Why that name…?"

"Because…I love to count…"

Everyone sweat-dropped and glanced at each other, wondering what to do with him and though he appeared to be harmless as he is weaponless, they are not letting their guards down. The red-skinned alien frog, Giroro, approached him and issued a statement to tell the Count that he is considered a trespasser.

"Alright…listen up…you'd better not do anything funny…or else we'll…"

"Me…funny? Of course not…"

"Good…"

"Ah…one, ONE red-colored talking frog wielding a gun…ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

KA-BOOM…

"Hey…stop that!"

"Kero…I think this guy's a nut case…"

"Ah…one green-colored talking frog…ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

KA-BOOM…

The Keroro Squad (minus Kururu and Dororo) are getting agitated by the Count's antics and are getting a bit edgy while D'Eon eyes at the trespasser, seeing that he is not much of a threat and politely asked him to leave, which the Count is at first obliged, until something caught his attention as Dauphin saw a crate and opened it, and Fuyuki stared wide-eyed at what the other younger teen got – a porn magazine from the 21st century.

"Wah! Not my magazine!"

Dauphin stared at the pages, eyes wide-open at seeing the nude shots of women (the magazine is HUSTLER), and then saw the picture shots of the couple having hardcore sex, and the Count smirked as he gets to count something which caught Dauphin's attention.

"Ah…one…one birdie standing up to attention! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

KA-BOOM!

The thunder boomed louder and this is enough to snap Dauphin from his musing and then looks down, his eyes widened in horror. His "modesty" was standing up to attention and the Count was laughing, and even counted the boy's balls, earning another sound of thunder.

The scene shifts outside the train where the Count is running away, narrowly evading a hail of bullets which an enraged Dauphin grabbed Robin's pistol and fired wildly, though this inspires the Count to do another counting.

FWING! ZWING! SWOOSH! ZIP! FWANG! ZOOM!

"Six…six bullets fired from his pistol…ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

Inside the train, the gang calmed down a crying Dauphine while Kohana whacks Fuyuki for bringing in a porn material and puts it on the paper shredder to discard it, much to his sorrow.

"Wah! My porn mag!"

"You should know better not to bring that filth here…you could alter history by showing it to the French youth!"

**-x-**

As everyone are discussing what to do next, the scene shifts to the royal castle where "King Kong" has brought in a new official to the royal army, and he resembles a human-sized, anthropomorphic pig, dressed in a French revolutionary military uniform.

"Gentlemen…I'd like to introduce you to…**Napoeon Bonapork**…and he will play as our military strategist…Napoeon…this is Rudolph Hitlist…your co-worker under my command…I hope you two would get along well…so shale hands and be merry…"

"I bring greetings from France!"

As Napoleon saluted, Hitlist did his own salute, stomping his foot and raised an arm, but he hit the French strategist on his foot and his hand smacked his face and this set a word war between the two.

Naploeon Bonapork: "Vous trou du cul au nez rouge! Vous osez claque la fierté de la France et taper du pied sur mon pied? Tenez! il vaut mieux peler les bananes à la cuisine!"

(You red-nosed asshole! You dare slap the pride of France and stomp on my foot? take this! you're better off peeling bananas at the kitchen!)

Rudolph Hitlist: "Wie wagen Sie machen sich lustig über meine Nase, Sie Französisch Schweinebraten! Sie sind besser geeignet, um auf einer hawaiianischen Delikatesse gelegt werden ... Ich hoffe, Sie stirbt Art von Cholesterin, Sie oink-oink eines Soldaten!"

(How dare you make fun of my nose, you French roast pork! you're better suited to be placed on a Hawaiian delicacy...I hope you kind dies of cholesterol, you oink-oink of a soldier!)

Bonapork: "J'espère que vous meurent de la rougeole allemande, le cochon Porky vous!"

(I hope you die from German Measles, you Porky Pig!)

Hitlist: "Ich werde dich mit Schweinebraten bombardieren und hoffe, Sie bekommen Maul-und Klauenseuche!"

(I'll bombard you with roast pork and hope you get Foot and Mouth disease!)

Within seconds, Hitlist and Bonapork's men are getting ready to wage war, and threatened to spiral out of control, but by then King Kong brought out a semi-automatic and fired at the air, which seem to restore order, and both sides stopped as King Kong aimed his weapon at the two "military advisors".

"WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING IN FRONT OF ME? I BROUGHT YOU HERE SO WE CAN EXPAND OUR EMPIRE…FRANCE IS BACK UP TO ITS FEET…BUT I'M NOT SATISFIED WITH IT…I WANT TO HAVE FUN…AND IT WON'T BE ANY FUN IF I HAVE FUN JUST BY MYSELF! SO THEN…ARE YOU WITH ME OR NOT?"

Glancing at each other, Hitlist and Bonapork sighed and shook hands and agreed to work together and decided to think of something that would help expand their empire, and then things shift towards the door where Voronstov came barging in, and he is in trouble. Since returning, he finds Caron and was petitioned to stay here which King Kong agreed to, but things went a little trouble as a pair of stray Cookie Monsters got inside the bathroom and saw him naked, and…things went into a frenzy.

"Meatballs…munch-much-much-munch-munch…"

"Frankfurter…munch-much-much-munch-munch…"

"GGGGYYYAAAHH! DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR PETS! THEY'RE EATING MY BALLS AND MY MANHOOD!"

King King smiled at the hilarious scene until he reluctantly told his men to restrain the two Cookie Monsters and there Voronstov is taken to the infirmary, where Duke D'Orleans and Maximillien are there, attending to their comrade, having heard of what just happened.

**-x-**

At the Infirmary, nurses are bandaging Voronstov's "birdie" after it suffered from "bite marks" and though it wasn't that serious, the nurses, (all resembling chimpanzees) insisted and then left, while Maximillien slowly told the Russian how this all happened, much to the Russian's disbelief.

"What? A talking ape having control of the Book of Psalms? He overthrown Louis XV and brought France's economy back to its feet? That's ridiculous!"

"Crazy as it sounds…that's how it happened…what's even worse…he used the book to conjure his own army and military personnel…and even placed the soldiers under his control…while Caron is happy with this, I'm starting to doubt if all of this is worth it or not…"

"And he even spawned blue-furred creatures…it ate my rapier and nearly ate my balls…if not for him, I'd be castrated a month ago…"

By then, two doctors (dressed like doctors wearing stethoscopes and other tools) came inside, but to their disbelief, they were wearing pajamas from the waist down and even resembled human-sized, anthropomorphic bananas.

The two "doctors" removed the bandaged and examined Voronstov's organ and even used the stethoscope to check its "heartbeat", much to the Russian's irritation.

"Are you trying to molest me?"

But the two "doctors" ignored him and after a minute, the two reached an agreement and spoke out aloud, much to the others' surprises.

Banana Doctor # 2: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, **B1**?"

Banana Doctor # 1: "I think I am, **B2**?"

They then glanced at Voronstov and raised their fingers in unison and proclamations.

"OPERATION…CIRCUMCISION!"

"What? Are you out of your crazy minds?"

But things escalated as they brought out a cheese shredder, a nail cutter, a razor, and even a chainsaw, and finally…Cookie Monster.

Outside the infirmary, the soldiers passing by were startled to hear Voronstov screaming in irritation and fear, and pleaded to the two "doctors" to stop, while Duke D'Orleans and Maximillien came out, sighing in defeat and their mouths were full of ripe bananas.

**-x-**

At the meeting room, King Kong and Hitlist are playing a board wargame called "Caesar", with Hiltlist on the losing end while King kong is wiining the game twice in a row, and by then Napoleon Bonapork came running, and is panting, which he accidentally fell on top of the table, messing up the pieces of the board wargame, ruining the mood of the play.

Hitlist: "Sie wissen schon ... warum gehst du nicht starten Gewicht zu verlieren, damit Ihr Fett Vermögenswert wird nicht brechen viele Tisch ..."

(You know...why don't you start losing weight so your fat asset won't break a lot of table...)

Bonapork: "Venant de vous ... vous devriez prendre un bain toutes les heures depuis que vous attirer un grand nombre de puces, vous manteau de fourrure de la banane qui aiment ..."

(Coming from you...you should take a bath every hour since you attract a lot of fleas, you banana-loving fur coat...)

Hitlist: "Was war das für Sie, Übergewicht Aufschnitt Walking ?"

(What was that, you walking, overweight cold cut?)

King Kong smacked the two bickering "generals" on their heads with the scepter and order was restored and then he asked Bonapork why he came inside the room, which the French pig brought out the map of Italy, and suggested that this should be the start of their conquest, which King Kong finds it interesting, and came up with a plan to provoke Italy into attacking them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Sorry about France decalring war on Italy being mentioned at the end of this chapter…but it did serve as the next arc while I brought Voronstov back to the fold…in a not-so-good way for our Russian villain…

As you noticed, I brought in several well-known characters from TV to provide comic relief in this chapter.

**The Count** (from **Sesame Street**) did his usual counting, and Dauphin Aguste is the unfortunate, his "birdie" was counted when it "stood up" after reading Fuyuki's porn magazine out of curiosity, and the Count almost paid for that stunt as he managed to escape the teen boy's wrath…

**Napoleon Bonapork** is a play from real-life French military and political leader of France, **Napoleon Bonaparte**. Like Rudolph Hitlist, he is here for comic relief and is modeled after a pig.

The two doctors who performed "surgery" on the hapless Voronstov are **B1** and **B2**, the protagonists from the children show, "**Bananas In Pajamas**". They make a cameo to do the usual thing…

**Note** that I don't own any of them...only their respective owners do own them...

The board wargame, "**Caesar**", is shown as a game that depicting the ancient Battle of Alesia in which Julius Caesar and his legions defeated the Gauls under Vercingetorix. Originally published as Alesia in 1971, it was redesigned and reissued by Avalon Hill in 1976. Jon Freeman called it "one of the few legends in wargaming" for its relatively simple rules that still result in a tense and suspenseful game.

The basic concept of the game is the double siege, with Roman lines facing both inwards around Alesia, and outwards against Gallic relieving forces. The exact lines of the fortifications are preprinted on the game board; the Roman player starts by placing all the Roman counters, which may go anywhere outside Alesia, although there are advantages to placing them along the fortification lines. The Gallic player then places some counters inside Alesia, along with the counter representing Vercingetorix, and keeps the remainder offboard.

There are up to 24 turns in the game, divided into two "Assault Periods" of 12 turns each, representing the two days of the battle. During each turn, the Gallic player moves on-board units, then the off-board units (showing the other player the locations but not the numbers of the units off-board), then resolves combat with adjacent Roman units. The Roman player then moves his units, and resolves the resulting combat.

The object of the game is for Vercingetorix to escape from Alesia and move off the game board, in which case the Gallic player wins. If a Roman unit ever moves next to him, he is considered to have been captured, and the Romans win.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

France commences to begin conquest by secretly provoking Italy by insulting the Italians and the ruler of Italy commences retaliation and sails to France, but King Kong has trick up his sleeve…


	15. Italian Invasion part 1

**Climax French**

France is about to declare "war" on Italy…which would affect the course of history as well as it "introduces" the historical characters of that country…and at the same time…a previous, "favorite" character makes a return to join the "villains" who was last seen in Russia and intends to get even at Robin for the humiliation he gets…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Le Chevalier D'Eon** is owned by Production IG

**Keroro Gunso** is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Sunrise.

**Kamen Rider Den-O** is owned by ishimori Productions.

* * *

About two weeks later, peace is reigning in France with no incident of any kind, and things appeared to all as well…until one day when "King Kong" is making his daily rounds at the farm areas where agricultural business is thriving with banana plantation is booming, and this give this country an economical booming success. Of course the once-peasant farmers are now slowly reaching the level of the middle-class yet they remained as humble as before.

"Ahh…bananas…my favorite food…so, is business doing any good to you…?"

"Yes…yes…thanks to you…my family won't starve again! I am in your debt!"

"A-ha-ha-ha…! No need…just keep producing bananas and this world will me…and you…filthy rich! Keep up the good work! I must be going…I got other things to check on!"

After passing by several other plantations, King Kong (aka Entemon) is leaving with several bananas in his palms, eating them away as he is having a feast. The farmers, who were once peasants, are now thriving financially and bowed to the new king of France in respect, and he assured to them to keep up the good work. As he passed by the pier, mixed reaction greeted him. While several fishermen greeted him with respect, others did not, despising his appearance and seem to remain loyal to Louis XV.

"You…you have no business with France! We rather have Louis Xv as our king than an ape like you!"

"Watch your tongue, you fool! He may be a talking ape but thanks to him we farmers are improving our lives here! And France is slowly getting back on its feet!"

"Shut up, you lowly peasant! You're better off eating pig feces!"

Hearing this made Entemon (now King Kong) feel he has to act as the "champion of the masses" so he stepped in and teach the rude fishermen a lesson. He threw a banana peel on the rude fisherman's face and go his attention.

"Augh! Banana peel!"

"So…you say that these lowly farmers are better off living in pigsties?"

"You bet they are! They have no place for the rich! And thanks to you…I'm now living as a fisherman instead of living as an aristocrat after you forced me to pay my debts to these lowly farm scumbags! They're better off as beggars licking my aristocratic feet!"

"Really…? You ought to be taught a lesson…B1, B2…teach him a lesson in manner so he will remember to respect his fellow countrymen…"

B1and B2 (from Bananas In Pajamas) came, still wearing their pajama pants, but they are not wearing upper clothing, except for red chest armors with spikes, and wearing face paints which looked intimidating.

"What the…? A talking ape and now a pair of moving bananas?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, B1?"

"I think I am, B2!"

The arrogant fisherman, who was once an aristocrat, is shaken as B1 and B2 removed thjeir armors, then B2 hoisted the arrogant man on top of his shoulders as B1 climbed on top of the crate near a ship, ready to fly on top of the arrogant man.

B1 and B2: "OPERATION: DOOMSDAY DEVICE!"

"Whhaaaa?"

B1 jumped from the top crate and performed a flying clothesline on the hapless arrogant man and the man fell down, knocked down and in pain. The fishermen who are grateful to King Kong roared in jubilation at seeing the ex-aristocrat beaten up as B1 and B2 did a "thumbs up" sign while King Kong is clapping, until a boat came and went to the pier where a familiar face made its appearance known. It was Prince John, and with him is the Sheriff of Nottingham. Intrigued, he ordered the soldiers to take them in and they all went back to the palace while the fishermen continued with their usual work.

**-x-**

At the palace, King Kong and Prince John got acquainted and is interested to see how he came to life and learned that he was created by the Book of Psalms and asked him who "ousted" him from England, which the now ex-prince waved his arms in frustration and told him who did this to him.

"A French boy and a red-skinned monster! Yes…that's right…it was them…and thanks to them, I'm homeless…and they even sold mew to some pirates and look at me…my mane is shaved…I'm bald for the last four weeks…! The humiliation…!"

Prince John ended his tirade with sucking his thumb and King Kong got an idea on how to "expand" his "conquest" and seeing that Prince John can help him achieve those goals. He asked him if he would be willing to rule another country, which Prince John is all ears.

"Really…? Will that make me richer? I can have all the tings I want…?"

"Yes…of course…and since you're here…why don't we join forces…? I can help you get your life back…and um…are these the ones who made your life miserable…?"

King Kong showed to him his "I-Pad" and showed the pictures of the musketeers, where Prince John recognized Robin, and he made a tantrum-like mentality and told him that he must be punished for the humiliation he got.

"Yes, yes…that's him! That's the brat who caused a revolt in England! And now…and now…wwwwwaaaaahhh!"

Prince John went into a fit of rage and ended it with a crying and sucking his thumb. Smirking at how things are going his way, King Kong now has everything planned and intends to have his "conquest" commenced and used his newly-found comrade to achieve his goal.

"Okay…I'll launch a manhunt to find that boy and his cohorts…and I'll give you a throne to sit…at another country…but…I'll be needing your cooperation…"

"Yes, yes…I'll cooperate…can I bring the Sheriff of Nottingham with me…?"

"Yes…as you wish…come with me…we'll be doing a "number"…to send a message to someone at a European country…"

**-x-**

Inside the Den-Liner, a few days later, the four musketeers temporarily accepted to stay here after Dodoro came and showed to them the wanted posers of D'Eon, Robin, Teillagory and Durand, each accused of crimes which the foursome find it "outrageous". As Fuyuki read the posters, he stared wide-eyed at the crimes the musketeers committed.

- D'Eon is wanted for stealing women's dresses;

- Teillagory is wanted for being a pedophile;

- Durand for poking his sword on people's butts;

- And Robin for streaking in public.

Teillagory: "This is outrageous! Why would I be committing acts of pedophilia? I'm not seeing any women younger at this time!"

Robin: "Me…? Streaking in public? That damn ape is framing us!"

Durand: "And why would I poke my sword on anyone's arse?"

D'Eon: "Hmm…This Entemon…it's his doing…"

Fuyuki glanced at the four musketeers, wondering if the Den-Liner crew being here has caused a stir in this era, and even wondered if the events happening right now is affecting the present-day era and he became worried at what the outcome would be like. Naomi came and offered the four knights coffee…and this time she got it right, and the four of them managed to calm down.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Robin decided to go to the dressing room to change, and as he is naked, he is about to get his breeches when he found another porn magazine, and out of curiosity, he read it, not noticing that a pair of Cookie Monsters sneaked inside. By then, chaos erupted.

"GGGGYYYYYAAAAAHHHH! HELP!"

"What the…?"

"That's Robin! He's in trouble!"

"Come on, everyone!"

Everyone came inside the dressing room to see what just occurred. The two Cookie Monsters are grappling his legs as one of them reach for his privates, and Kohana blushed to see the teen page's "member" standing up to attention as she saw the porn mag on the floor.

"HHHEEEELLPPP! THESE CREATURES ARE GOING TO EAT MY MANHOOD!"

"Bread stick…"

"Two meatballs…"

D'Eon and Durand came to Robin's aid and fought the two Cookie Monsters and chased them away, while Kohana whacked Fuyuki on the head for brining the magazines here and that someone else read it, while Robin is emotionally shaken by the incident, and vowed to be "pure" until he is of legal age and ready to get married.

"Wwwwwaaaahhhh! I swear…I'll never read that filthy book again!"

"At least you became a man, lad…"

"Durand! Stop teasing him!"

As everyone composed themselves, the four alien frogs huddled as Keroro got the porn magazine.

"Kero-kero-kero…we can use this to sell in this era…and make lots of French currencies…and when we get back to our current time..we can sell the old currencies to the pawnshop so we can make Japanese Yen…and will be millionaires…and then we can conquer Pekopon…kero-kero-kero…what a good plan we make…kero-kero-kero…"

"Ku-ku-ku…I like the sound of that…ku-ku-ku-ku…"

Giroro sighed at his two comrades' foolishness as he stared at the window, wondering how long can they stay in 17th century France as he wanted to head back to 21st century Japan.

**-x-**

The next three days, at Rome, Italy, the scene shifts inside a royal palace where many Italian people are living peacefully yet the current governance is similar to the Roman Empire. Although the year now is 1776, and even though the Italians clothing are now quite "modern", its Roman Empire culture remained the same, and even though chariots and horses are still the main mode of transportation, carriages are now introduced.

The scene shifts inside the palace where several Roman soldiers are stationed, guarding the king and queen, and their attires are still Roman Empire-ish, such as the armors and clothing. The scene shifts further inside the throne room where its rulers are shown and they appeared to be in their early 30's, and they are **Julius Caesar MDCCLXXVI**, and his wife, **Cleopatra MDCCLXXVI**. While they are descendants of the late, great Julius Caesar and Cleopatra, they no longer share their descendants' thirst for conquest, and instead led Italy to a peaceful life and worked with nearby countries for import and export on agriculture and businesses.

"Julius, dear…we've been busy all day long for the past decade…why don't we take and break and do the "you-know-what"…I want to have a child…so we can have a successor to your throne…I wish to be a mother…so I won't be a bother…"

"Patience, dear…we will have our private moment…"

By then, the door swings open and someone entered the throne room in such surprise, which even the royal guards are taken by surprise as everything happened…so FAST.

"Beep-beep…"

Caesar MDCCLXXVI blinked his eyes in surprise, as so does Cleopatra MDCCLXXVI, as standing before them is a human-sized, anthropomorphic **Road Runner**, and it is holding a tablet computer, ready to be activated and the rulers of Italy wondered what is going on and what is about to happen.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

First was France…and now it's Italy. Entemon is going to cause trouble to nearby countries as he has some mischievous plans in store for the nearby European countries and this is his first step to "conquest", and of all the countries, he has chosen to provoke the "pasta capital".

Prince John is back…and this time he has a reason to celebrate. He not only regained his freedom, he also gets to rule a foreign country with no Robin Hood to cause trouble. And now an 18th century version of Caesar and Cleopatra are about to feel the "wrath" of the ape-Digimon.

Poor Robin…now he is the next victim to read a porn magazine…and almost lost his "birdie" to two stray Cookie Monsters…but he, along with D'Eon, Durand and Teillagory, are now "wanted", as Entemon did this to keep them off the streets.

The Bananas in Pajamas made another cameo, this time cosplaying the 1980's and 90's wrestling team, **The Legion of Doom**. They're my favorite wrestlers and I thought I would have them shown here as a homage.

As such…I don't own them the other characters listed above…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Entemon made the first move by insulting Caesar and now a war between France and Italy is about to commence…with hilarious results while D'Eon pondered on what to do next in order to confront Entemon and ask him why they are being "wanted"…


End file.
